The Arrogant Guy love
by Midori Tringo
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, the heir of number one company in the world who never believe in love. but what will happen if he meet an innocent brunette girl in a cafe? will he finally change his thought?
1. Natsume Hyuuga

Main Character

Natsume Hyuuga (age 17)

male protagonist. The heir of hyuuga company (the first biggest company in the world). Rich, playboy and number one the hottest guy in Japan. Have crimson eyes and raven hair. His attitude is very rude and he is talkless person. Only open his heart with his bestfriends. Doesn't believe in love. School in gakuen alice.

Mikan Sakura (age 17)

female protagonist. A very beautiful maiden. Have brunette hair and big hazel eyes. Very cheerfull, kind and clumsy. Her parents died by accident when she's 7 years old. She leaves alone in her apartment and she works as a waitress to finance her school, and other necessity.

Hotaru Imai (age 17)

Mikan's bestfriend, heirness of imai company (the second biggest company in the world). She has purple orbs and raven hair. Known as snowprincess because of her attitude and her stoic face. But very care and overprotective to her bestfriend although she doesn't show it. School in gakuen alice.

Ruka Nogi (age 17)

Natsume's bestfriend. The heir of Nogi company (the third biggest company in Japan). Has blonde hair and blue eyes. Very kind and friendly. But same like his friend. He is a playboy too. His father has a connenction with the CEO of Imai company. School in gakuen alice.

_Love is all stupid. There is no need for love_

_-Natsume-_

**Hyuuga Mansion.. November 11th**

Sun appearead from his hiding place. Birds to chattered very happily and maids were cleaning the mansion satisfiedly. That's how we describe the situation today in hyuuga mansion. But, our dear master was still sleping peacefully on his bed.

"Hyuuga-sama..."

a middle-forty aged woman's voice was heard from the door of her master's bedroom.

"Hyuuga-sama, it's time to go to school."

"Hn" answered the lad. He sat up from his king-sized bed. His raven hair was messy but it made him look more gorgeous and handsome.

"Why you wake me up from the door? Why you don't come in?"

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-sama but I can't do that. We as a maid of yours don't have privilege to get in to your room except for cleaning your room." said the maid. She is the Headmaid of Hyuuga, Akino Sawamura-san. She has served hyuuga family for almost twenty years now.

"tck..."respond the lad while he got in to his bathroom. He is Natsume hyuuga, the heir of Hyuuga company and the hottest guy in Japan. He lives alone in his very very very huge castle just kidding I mean mansion because his parents were in another country to handle their business. His bedroom was as big as average house in Japan. He has his own Tv in his room, has a mini fridge, computer, and has pale white paint on the wall. His bed cover, desk, sofa and cupboard were black. Yup, his room was liked chess board, black and white.

When Natsume went down to his dining room, very delicious foods were waiting him. There's crab, roasted chicken, red salmon, mayonnaise shrimp and... ok stop it I'm hungry now, the essence is the food was like it desserved for their precious king.

"Hyuuga-sama is the food are not enough for you?" said his special butler department of food.

"_Are they crazy? Do they think I'am a pig?"_ thought the lad. "No"

"alright Hyuuga-sama, when you finish, the car is ready and you can go to school." said the butler and he left Natsume eating. Alone...

**Gakuen Alice...**

Natsume's car was stop in front of his school gate. When his car arrive, all his fangirls were getting crazy.

"KYAAA! HYUUGAA-SAMA..."

"MARRY ME!"

"I LOVE YOU HYUUGA-SAMA"

"YOU ARE MINE HYUUGA-SAMA!"screamed all his fangirls. And honestly, it made, his ears got deaf.

"as we expected from our hyuuga-sama. You're very popular dude!"said his friend's. He has raven hair like Natsume. And he has star tattoo, on his cheek. The name was Tsubasa Andou, heir of Andou company. He was number three the hottest guy in Japan.

"of course, who do you think Natsume are." said Koko and Kitsuneme. His other friends. They have pale brown eyes and brown eyes. But Kitsuneme has slant-eyed, and you couldn't see his eyes color if you didn't have loop with you. They were popular too. And also rich. .

"hey stop it Natsume will get annoyed." said Mochu.

"Right guys stop teasing Natsume" said a blonde hair guy with a smal plastered in his face. He is Natsume the best best friend. Don't get fool by these guy. Because they were a very playboy guy, just like Natsume.

"oh, Hyuuga-sama is get annoyed" teased Tsubasa

"Shut up Shadow-freak!" Natsume yelled. He has a deadly aura around him now. It's like dare to come, you'll die.

"Hahaha, just kidding dude!" said Tsubasa. "_scary" _thoughts he . He was sweat dropping.

"tsk." answered Natsume while the others were following him to the building.

"KYAAAA HYUUGA-SAMA"

"ANDOU-SAMA"

"KOKO-SAMA,KITSUNEME-SAMA"

"NOGI-SAMA."screamed all the girls while they went to school.

**BREAK TIME..**

They were in canteen with some girls were flirting with them.

"Hey guys, I have found new cafe here. Want to go after school?"asked Tsubasa

"What kind of cafe?" Mochu drank his Mocca

"it's just an ordinary cafe. But all of the attendant are girls. Isn't that cool." stated Tsubasa

"alright, since I have plenty of times, I'll come. How about you Natsume? You come?" Said Ruka

"Hn"answered Natsume shortly

"Ne, ne, ne~ Nat-kun, can I come too? Of course I can right? Because I'am your lovely girlfriend" said Yurie, while pecked Natsume on the lips with cute smile. For Natsume, it's not cute but disgusting.

"get off you b*tch, we're over now. I don't need you." said Natsume pushing her to cause her fell on the butt.

"But I thought you love me Nat-kun?"

"Love? Huh, don't get me wrong. _Love is all stupid. There is no need for love." _said Natsume sarcastically

the girl ran, got out of the canteen with teary eyes.

"Wow you're awesome Nat!" said Kitsuneme

"GOT THAT!"shouted Tsubasa with giggled

"oh right Natsume, to think about it, you never kiss any of your girlfriends. Always they who kiss you right?" stated Mochu.

Yes right, although Natsume was a playboy who changed his girlfriend once a week, he never kiss his girlfriend. Always they who kiss Natsume on his cheek or on his lip.

**Lunar Cafe...**

"over here Natsume!" shouted Ruka

Natsume got in to the cafe, and sat with his companies. all the girls in there were watching them with love in their eyes.

"Look at the waitress over there. Isn't she hot?"stated Tsubasa

"She is look like a clown."said Natsume

"Natsume is right. Look at her make up. Does she want cover her ugly face? She use a very thick make up."said Koko with disgusted face

"Hello handsome, want to order any food?" said the one of the waitress. With the tone she used, everyone who heard that would know that she was flirting with them.

"just a five coffee lady. And the kiss from you." said Kitsuneme with winked

"strawberry juice for me." said Natsume.

"okay handsome" said the waitress and she leaned down kiss Natsume on the cheek. After that she went to the kitchen

"Hey I was the one who asked for the kiss. Why Natsume the one who got that?" protested kitsuneme

"it's simple, because Natsume is the most handsome guy in here."said Tsubasa while turning his eyes to Natsume who's smirking now.

"all the girls in here are slut. And look like a clown. You must take responsibility for spending my time in here shadow-freak." Natsume glaring to Tsubasa.

After a while, a waitress come to them.

"I'm sorry sir, but Strawberry juice is out on order now. Can we change with another menu?" said the waitress whith smile plastered on her face. The real smile.

While they look at the waitress, time was like stop to move. Tsubasa eyes were almost dropped from the place. Koko and Kitsuneme jaw were dropped, Ruka was become a statue. And for Natsume, he didn't show it. But if you saw it clearly. The spoon that he held before was drop on the floor. But he picked it again cooly.

Here they saw, a very beautiful brunette girl was standing in front of them. While smiling like an angel. She has hazel big orbs and her har was in high ponytail with red ribbon on it.

"u-um yes of course you can change the menu." said Ruka after he back to normal. But it obvious that he hiding his blush.

"okay what do you want for the change sir?"

"anything."said Natsume

"uhmm... alright if you said so. Hmmm..." said the waitress while she acted like a thinking pose. "ah, if you like strawberry juice I'm sure that you will like strawberry milkshake then." said the girl while she clapping her hands like a child.

"Hn."answered Natsume

"anything else sir?" asked the waitress, again with angelic smile

"a kiss from you then." Natsume smirked.

Suddenly the face of the girl changed to the angry face while glaring to him and said "Sir I don't know who you are and what do you want. But what do you think of me? A slut? You wrong then sir. Don't you dare to think that girls are your toy" afterthat she went back to the kitchen angrily.

"wow, there's no one who have rejected Hyuuga Natsume before." said Tsubasa with giggled

"Shut up!" Natsume yelled

"But don't you think that girl is interesting?" stated Ruka with evil smile

" yeah there's no girl like her before" said Mochu

"_I will make sure that she fall for me"_thought Natsume with smirk.

The other friends who saw him know that he was planning something. "_Just make sure it's not getting wrong Natsume"_ thought all of his friend

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Their Introduction

Author Notes : Thanks for the reviews from all of you before. I'll take it to make my writing get better. And, for the question will Natsume has a rival, I'm sorry, but I can't andswer it for now.

_Previews chapters..._

"_I will make sure that she fall for me"thought Natsume with smirk._

_The other friends who see him know that he is planning something. "Just make sure it's not getting wrong Natsume" thought all his friend_

Chapter 2

_Money can't do anything. There're many things in this world that you can't do with your money_

_-Mikan-. _

**At Lunar Cafe's kitchen... **

Mikan's POV

"_Uuurrghhh! How I really hate that pervert Jerk! He think who is he? A super guy? He just makes my day get worst"_ I step in to the kitchen to met the chef.

"How is it Mikan-chan? Did he want change the menu?" it was Anna. A friend of mine. She was the chef in Lunar cafe. She has pink curly hair that reach her shoulder.

"yes, he want change it to strawberry milkshake." I stood there angrily

"Alright, thanks Mikan-chan." Anna started to make the drink.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan? Is anything wrong? You look very mad?" asked Misaki woriedly. She was Misaki Harada, the owner of Lunar Cafe. She has pink hair same like Anna that reach her shoulder but hers was straight and shiny.

"Nothing Misaki-chan I just get tired." I lied

"You know Mikan, you are the worst liar in the world. Told us what happened or I will shoot you with my new baka gun." Hotaru came from the back door while holding her invention _baka gun._ Hotaru was the heirness of Imai company and she was my very very very bestfriend. She's very smart and have found many invention including her baka gun.

"HO...TA...RU...!"I jumped, tried to hug her.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru shot me with her baka gun and I flied to the other side of kitchen

"Don't infect me with your idiot germs" Hotaru blew her gun's mouth

"Hotaru! you meanie!" I crying waterfall

"Tell me idiot, what have made you mad?" asked Hotaru pointing her baka gun to me. And she had _lie to me and I will shoot you _face

"You know there's a very rude and annoying person in front. The one who change the menu with Strawberry Milkshake, he is pervert." stated me get annoyed.

"Pervert? really Mikan-chan? What can make you say that?" Misaki tapped on my shoulder.

"uhh.. that's..." I tried to remember the scene

"_anything else sir?" asked the waitress, again with angelic smile_

"_a kiss from you then." Natsume smirked._

Without I know, I'm getting blush

"Uhm, Mikan-chan?"asked Anna

"Eh u-nothing. forget it guys. Ha ha.." I smiled nervously

"Maybe it'll get interesting." Hotaru smiled devily while she peeked at the pervert guy direction.

"Huh? What do you mean Hotaru?"asked me innocently

End of Mikan's Pov

**At the Club**

"Wow, that dancer is really hot. Right Natsume?" said Koko while drinking his Champagne

"Slut"answered Natsume. There were three girls flirting with him. Two girls on his lap while the other was massaging his back

"For our Hyuuga-sama there's only one girl, the waitress. Right, ."teased Tsubasa

Natsume glared at him and have tought "_If you are not my friend I'll kill you right now" _But gratefully, Ruka interrupted them "So, will you guys come again to the cafe tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why not."said Kitsuneme

The clock has showed 12.00 A.M in the bar

"Hey we must come back now. It's getting late. My father would kill me if I'm not home right now."sighed Tsubasa

"He is right. Let's go Natsume" Ruka pulled Natsume out of the bar

"Hn"retorted Natsume

**Hyuuga Mansion**

Natsume arrived with his luxurious ferrari car and parked it in front of the mansion. He then open the door of the mansion and got in. "_Here we are. a very quite mansion"_ he thought.

When Natsume arrived, there were no one who wait for his coming nor said welcoming home to him. He was very hate back to this mansion because of this condition. He went upstair to his bedroom. Do the quick bath and go sleep.

**The Next Day in Lunar Cafe November 12th**

"So, you are coming again" sighed the brunette

"What? You should express thanks because I come again little girl."retorted Natsume

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHO DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CALL BY THAT? MR. PERVERT FOX!" yelled Mikan while she got her hands on her hips. "AND WHY SHOULD I THANK TO YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR COMING?"

"Ugh Shut up! You make my ears bleeding" Natsume twitching his eyebrows "of course because I'm handsome little girl. And your customer is getting increase by that." Natsume smirked.

To be honest, he was right. Because of his presence and his friends, Lunar cafe was like a very popular cafe. That full of girls who wanted to flirt wirh them.

"YOU!"

"E-hem. Sorry if we interrupted you two. But can I get my order miss?" said Tsubasa who was got a little scared because of Mikan's yelled

"Oh I'm sorry. So, what do you want sir?" asked Mikan caressed her chest trying to get calm.

"same like yesterday." answered Ruka.

"Strawberry juice or Strawberry milkshake then?" Mikan was writing their order

Koko answered her "Strawberry Jui-..."

"Milkshake" before Koko finish his sentence, Natsume interrupted him.

Everyone on the table look at Natsume confusedly, when Natsume order Strawberry milkshake than strawberry Juice.

"Alright. I will come back with your order then" Mikan gave them her smile before going back to the kitchen. Look like her mood was getting better.

"Wow Natsume. You always order Strawberry Juice since we were child. But it look like you change your drink." said Tsubasa getting surprise

"Whatever" retorted Natsume.

Lunar Cafe's kitchen

"It's already night Mikan-chan. You should go home now." said Misaki

"Thank you Misaki-chan but Hotaru hasn't came yet." her job has over and she let her hair down that touched her waist. At the end of her hair was curly. It makes her more gorgeus and hot

Suddenly Mikan's phone rang and she answered it

_when you walk away_

_you don't hear me say_

_please... oh baby... don't go_

_simple and clean_

"Yes, Sakura it's here"

"I_t's me Baka" _answered the voice on the other line

"Hotaru!"

"_Shut up, listen Baka, I have meeting with my father and I can't pick you up now. Ask Misaki to drive you home. Take care."_

"Oh wait Hotaru!" _tuut..tuut..tuut.. _"She cut off already"

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" asked Misaki

"Hotaru said that she has a meeting so she can't pick me up" answered Mikan

"Oh that's bad. My car is still in the service. Wait here. I'll call Anna to pick you up."Misaki searching her phone in her bag

That's right Misaki lived alone in the cafe on the second floor. The cafe was all for Misaki. Home sweet home..

"No, it's okay Misaki-chan. Anna-chan is work hard today. She must be tired. I'll go home by myself."

"But Mikan-chan it's too dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone in the street at this hour. You can stay here for tonight if you want Mikan-chan."

"Thank you Misaki-chan. But I'll go home now. See you tomorrow!"

On The Street

"_Huh it's so dark and scary here. I must fast and go home._" thought Mikan while she fastened her step. Unknown for her, there were three bad guys who watching her

"look bro, we get a chick" said one of the guy

"she is so hot" the biggest guy licked his lip

"let's go!"

Mikan was walking when suddenly three guys blocking her ways

"hey do you want play with us, miss?" said the leader, held Mikan's waist

"_oh I'm going to die"_ Mikan's thought

Natsume's POV

I was riding my car to go back to my I decided to buy a coke in a drink machine on the street and suddenly I heard someone screaming from alley.

"GET OUT OF ME!"

"_That voice. I've heard that voice before" _

"Don't worry miss, we promise we will be gentle to you" the bad guy said and tried to kiss Mikan on the lips. Mikan's tears started to slid down on her cheek.

I tried to find the source of the voice and I got surprise when I found it. The waitress from the cafe was surounded by three of man. Two of them was held her hand. While the biggest guy who I thought the leader was forcing to kiss her and he try to _raped _her.

I got furious when I saw this. My eyes were full of anger, I clenched my fist and I'm ready to kill someone at that time. I didn't know why but I couldn't erase that girl off from my mind.

"please.. stop.." The girl pleaded

"You're mine now miss" before he kiss the girl on the lips, I punched the guy hard so he fell on the ground.

The two other guy got surprise and try to punched me but I avoid it easily. I punched them on their stomach until they got unconcious.I approached their leader who were laying on the ground and I gripped his hair so his face was neared to me

"Who said that girl over there is yours?"

"Urrgghh..." groaned the leader

I leaned to him and whispered on his face "That girl is _mine._ If you dare to touch her again I'm sure You'll not see the sun again." I dashed him to the ground and for the last, I kicked him on the stomach until he got unconcious.

I turned my attention to the girl who's crying on the ground, hug herself tightly. I came to her and gripped her wrist. I dragged her to my car and lead her to got in to the car. I drove, left that place hurriedly so at least she could get calm a little.

But it no use. She was still crying hard in the passenger seat. So I stop my car since I didn't know where she leaves. And since she didn't stop crying.

"Are you alright" I tried to asked her

"I ..sob think... sob I will... sob got raped." answered she trembled

"It's alright you are safe now. And what are you doing at this hour. It's 12.00 A.M now."

"I'm.. sob going late..sob because...sob I'm so busy... sob today. Thanks to you...sob Mr. pervert fox."

I felt guilty now. Like a knife stabbed my heart. She was right. Maybe it's because of me, her cafe was really busy and she's going home late. So at least, I think I should take responsibility.

"Fine, so how much do you want?"

"What?"asked her getting little annoyed

"I said how much do you want. I'll give you no matter how it cost."

"Look Mr. pervert fox! I don't need your money. Thanks to you because you saved me before. But what do you think of me so you can give me your money like that!" retorted her getting furious now.

"Don't get it wrong. It's also my fault so you get home late. So I just want take the responsibility."

She sighed " Do you know?_Money can't do anything. There're many things in this world that you can't do with your money." _

I got surprised when she said that. This is my first time I met a person who rejected my money. Normally, people would do anything to got money from me. "_this girl is different"_ I thought. _"But it make me more to want her... and teased her"_

"Really? If you don't need money, you don't need to work at that cafe, _polkadots_" I smirked

Her eyes widen"W-what? How you! PERVERT!" she said blushing

"Don't blame me. You're the one who show it to me."

"You perv-.."

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"huh?" she got confused.

"I said my name is Natsume Hyuuga. BAKA!"

"W-what! U-ugh" she get annoyed. Not too long after that "Mikan Sakura" she smiled. A really wide smile

"Nice to meet you... _polkadots!" _my smirked getting wider

"ARRGHHH! PERVERT!"

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	3. Be Your Maid?

Author's Note : there're many reviews that said there're many grammars errors and that's right. My grammar is not too good. But I'll try to make it better. Thanks for the support.

_Previews chapters_

"_Natsume Hyuuga"_

"_huh?" she got confused._

"_I said my name is Natsume hyuuga. BAKA!"_

"_W-what! U-ugh" she get annoyed. Not too long after that "Mikan Sakura" she smiled. A really wide smile_

"_Nice to meet you... polkadots!" my smirked getting wider_

"_ARRGHHH! PREVERT!"_

Chapter 3

_I'm always alone_. _Don't__care where I'm going, I would never find any light for me_

_-Natsume-_

**Mikan's Apartment Tuesday November 13th**

It was a great sunny day. That made people wanted to dry their clothes in this weather. That made people wanted to eat watermelon in their balcony. That made people wanted to run surrounding the town underneath the sun.

But, our brunette was still sleeping soundly on her bed, but not a really soft bed. (remember! Mikan in this story is a poor girl.) when suddenly, a loud voice interrupted our brunette from her heaven.

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

"Urgh.." Groaned the brunette

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

"Five more minutes.." Murmured the brunette

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

'BRUGH' "itai!" Mikan fell down from her bed "_Who's that? Interrupted my good dream._" Thought her.

" 'Kay I'm coming!" Shouted the brunette, opened her apartment door

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"You're too long, Baka!" It's Hotaru, wore her expensive uniform that have gakuen alice symbol on the left chest.

Mikan's apartment is really-really small. There's only one floor and one bedroom. There's small kitchen at the back and one small bathroom beside the kitchen. There's one cream sofa and one coffee table in her mini living room. But her apartment is tidy because she always cleans it everyday.

"Urgh..itai. Ah! HOTARU!" Mikan jumped,wanted to hug her bestfriend

"Try to come any closer and I'll shoot you with my _baka gun."_Stated Hotaru was pointing her Baka Gun to Mikan

"Hiks..Hotaru! you meanie!"

"Shut up Baka! Tell me, How can you went home yesterday?"

"Huh? What do you mean Hotaru?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes "Misaki told me this morning that you went home alone yesterday. Did something happen Baka?"

Mikan answered nervously, "eh? Uhm.. nothing happened Hotaru hehe.." Hotaru glared to Mikan and have "_You're hiding something"_ face

"Ugh.. fine" Mikan sigh

Mikan told everything that happened yesterday to Hotaru. She told Hotaru the three bad guys that tried to rape her, and she also told her about Natsume Hyuuga, the one who saved her.

She remembered the scene after Natsume saved her

_Flashback_

"_ARRGHHH! PERVERT!"_

"_Shut up, Are you want me getting deaf!" Natsume twitching his eyebrows_

"_Can you act a little polite?" Mikan asked get annoyed_

"_Hell no"_

_'Uughh how I hate this guy' Mikan thought_

"_Where do you leave?"_

"_Huh?" Mikan asked innocently_

"_Are you deaf Polka? I said where do you leave!"_

"_How rude.." Mikan glared to Natsume " It's five blocks from here. Turn left when you see a traffic light."_

"_Hn"_

_Natsume drove Mikan to her apartment. Natsume got surprised when he saw her apartment. He never see a room that as small as Mikan's apartment before._

_Mikan's Apartment_

"_Thanks to drove me here Hyuuga." Mikan smile nicely_

"_Is this where do you leave? This place even smaller than my bathroom."_

"_What did you say!"Mikan put her hands on her hips, getting annoyed_

_Mikan tried to calm down. She closed her eyes and tried to manage her breath. She put her hand on her chest, pulled the long breath and blew it from her mouth._

_Natsume smirked when he saw this. 'cute' he tought_

"_At least, you have saved me. Tell me, how can I repay you?"_

_Natsume's smirk getting wider when he heard it. 'It'll get interesting' he tought. Natsume turned his body ready to left her apartment._

"_I'll tell you If I already know how you repay me" Natsume got in to his car and left_

_End of Flashback_

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru shot Mikan with her Baka Gun made Mikan laying on the floor

"What That's for Hotaru?" Mikan was crying waterfall

"It's for your Idiotic"Although she said that, in her mind is different "_Thanks God, you're safe"_ Thought her.

"Hiks... Hotaru..."

"Why are you still in your pajamas, Baka?" Asked Hotaru

Mikan turned her attention to the clock. And when she saw that it's 07.30 A.M now, she shouted "AARRGGHH! I'M LATE!"

Kayama High School, 7.50 A.M

Mikan didn't study in the same school with Hotaru. Hotaru studied in Gakuen Alice, the best school in Japan. This school is belonged to rich people. Hotaru has tried to move Mikan to gakuen alice. But Mikan rejected it. She said that Hotaru has helped her a lot.

"Thanks Hotaru. You're the best. But you shouldn't pick me up or you'll get late Hotaru" Said Mikan was hugging her bestfriend

"Let me go baka! You'll infect me with your idiot germs" Hotaru tossed Mikan's hand from hers, she got in to her car and left Kayama High School

"Bye Hotaru! Take Care!" Waved Mikan cheerfully to Hotaru's car that went farther from her

"Baka" Hotaru murmured in her car but she spout a small smile.

Break time at Kayama High School

Mikan was ready to eat her bento. When she opened her bag, she saw something that she borrowed from Hotaru yesterday

"Oh no! I forget to give back Hotaru's camera! I don't know why she always brings it. But, maybe it's important. I must bring it to Hotaru's school!"

Mikan's school is free. Students can get out easily although the lesson hasn't over yet. She rode a taxi to Hotaru's school, gakuen alice. She used the VIP card that Hotaru gave her, so she can enter the school.

Gakuen Alice

Everyone was turn their attention to Mikan. Their wondered who is she and why she can got in to the school. All boys were drolling when Mikan passed them. _"she's really beautiful" _Their thought. Mikan let her hair down that touch her waist and she woresailor uniform from her school, the color is black with red tie on it. (remember Ai Emma's uniform from Jigoku Shoujo)

Mikan could sense that people were staring at her. She felt awkward and she wanted to find Hotaru as soon as possible "_where's Hotaru? Ugh why this school is so big!" _She thought

When she tried to find Hotaru she passed the very beautiful spot that caught her eyes. She saw a very big Sakura tree in the middle of the yard. "_Pretty"_ She thought. She came closer to the tree, it's look like she forgot that she must find Hotaru.

She didn't pay attention to her surrounding, when suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Auch" She shrieked

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"Someone shouted to her

"I-I'm sorry I-..." She stopped when she look who was she bumped with

"Hyuuga?" Asked Mikan

"Huh?" Natsume get confused. He lifted his head so he faced the idiotic girl.

"Polka? Why are you here?"

"W-what? my name it's not polka, Hyuuga! It's Mikan!" Shouted Mikan

"Whatever"

"Pervert fox" She murmured and pouted. Natsume smirk when he saw the girl act like a child

"I tried to find my friend to give back her camera. But, I got lost-.." Whispered Mikan because of her embrassed.

"As expected from an Idiot." Natsume said.

"YOU!" Mikan was pointing her fingers to Natsume's face.

"You won't find your friend now polka, because the lesson have already started five minutes ago."

"oh no..."said Mikan got disappointed.

"Huh? If the lesson has started, why are you still here Hyuuga?" Asked Mikan innocently.

"Because I skipped the class, Idiot!"

"Oh.. you're right! so you skipped the cl-.. WHAT?" Shouted Mikan that has got conscious from what she heard.

"_This girl is everlasting idiot" _Thought Natsume rolled his eyes

"Eh, but why? Isn't it interesting to study together with your friends and your teachers?"

"Hell no"

"Hey you shouldn't act like that! You would be alone because no one want to be your friends!" Said Mikan was crossing her arm in front of her chest.

Silent passed between them, when suddenly Natsume interrupted it..

"It's no use polka..." whispered Natsume

"Huh?"

"It's no use because _I'm always alone. __don't __care where I'm going, I would never find any light for me." _Said Natsume, his bangs is covering his face

"What do you mean by-.."

"I already know what is your repayment Polka" Natsume interrupted Mikan before she can finish her sentence.

"Really?" asked Mikan jumped while she was clapping her hand like an excited child, because she thought she won't have any debt to Natsume.

But her excited face changed to a scared one when she saw Natsume's evil smirk. _"I have a bad feeling about this."_ she thought.

"Be my _maid. _Polka!" ordered Natsume still smirking

Mikan eyes got widen when she heard it "W-WHAT...!" shouted Mikan and believed me, all people in campus could hear this.

**To Be Continued..**


	4. The Playboy Finally Falling In Love

_Previews chapters_

"_Really?" asked Mikan jumping while clappping her hand like an excited child, because she think she wont have any debt to Natsume._

_But her excited face changed to a scared one when she saw Natsume's evil smirk. "I have a bad feeling about this." she thought._

"_Be my maid. Polka!" ordered Natsume still smirking_

_Mikan eyes got widen when she heard it "W-WHAT...!" shouted Mikan all people in campus could hear this._

Chapter 4

"_You're not alone. There's many people around you, include me. That could be your light"_

_-Mikan-_

Lunar Cafe's Kitchen at Night, November 13th

SHRUG SHRUG SHRUG SHRUG

"Uumm.. Mikan-chan?" Anna tried to talk to Mikan

SHRUG SHRUG SHRUG SHRUG SHRUG SHRUG

"Mikan-chan, it's enough. You don't need to mix the cream again. It's overflow now" Again, Anna stil tried to talk to Mikan who was mixed the whip cream in the very full speed.

SHRUG SHRUG SHRUG SHRUG SHRUG SHRUG SHRUG SHRUG

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Our brunnete was flying to the other side of kitchen with big wound on her head

"Ow! Itai-ne Hotaruuuu!" Mikan was crying

"It's for the idiot who's always daydreaming." Hotaru put her baka gun back to her bag

"I'm not daydreaming Hotaru" Mikan pouted

Hotaru sat on the chair in the middle of kitchen. She took her camera that Mikan gave her before and checked it. Mikan saw her bestfriend with her camera and she approached her bestfriend. She sat beside Hotaru and she put her hand on the table to avoid her chin.

"Ne Hotaru, why you always bring your camera wherever you go?" Mikan asked curiosity

"Business."

"What kind of business that you need your camera Hotaru?"

Hotaru turned her head to Mikan and she grinned, evily. Mikan sweat drop because of her bestfriend and her little brain got something "_maybe I know what kind of business that she do."_ She thought. It's no other than _blackmailing._

"Tell me. What was Hyuuga wanted from you!" Ordered Hotaru

"Eh? How could you know Hyuuga, Hotaru? And how could you know that he want something from me for the repay?"

"Everyone know Hyuuga Idiot" Hotaru rolled her eyes "Just tell me!"

"U-uhm okay"

_flashback_

"_Be my maid. Polka!" Ordered Natsume still smirking_

_Mikan eyes got widen when she heard it "W-WHAT...!" Shouted Mikan_ _and believed me,__ all people in campus could hear this_

"_Shut up! You're my maid now. First comand :'SHUT YOUR MOUTH'!"_

"_U-urgh" Mikan shriek kneeled down_

"_Listen! I'll gived you the rules and you couldn't complain.. First rules :'come to my house every morning and do the maid job'"_

"_What! But I've a school-.."Protested Mikan_

"_Just shut up! You could go to school after finished your job, Idiot! Second rules :'come anytime and anywhere I need you.'"_

"_Huff-.." Mikan sighed_

"_And the last rules.." A wide smirk plastered on his face "Call me Natsume-sama."_

"_Noooooo!" Mikan was crying waterfall and down like this __|¯|O (emoticon full body. not only face. See it clearly. It's in the "TRAIN MAN" movie)

_End of Flashback_

"So that's the reason your bad mood today Mikan-chan" Said Anna

"_So, what's your planning now, Hyuuga? Just hurt the idiot and I'll kill you" _Thought Hotaru

At the bar

"Is something happened Natsume? You look happy dude." Tsubasa slapped Natsume's shoulder

Natsume smirked

"_Wow, he didn't get angry after I slapped his shoulder. Must be something good had happened." _Tsubasa thought surely

The Next Morning in Mikan's apartment 05.00 A.M November 14th

KRIIINGGGGGG!

'SLAP'

"Ugh how I hate that Alarm clock. Thanks to that pervert fox and now I must get up early from now." Sighed Mikan while she put her alarm back to her desk.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth, took a quick breakfast, changed into her uniforms and left her apartment.

Natsume gave her the map to the Hyuuga mansion. Mikan followed the map until she arrived in front of a very very huge mansion. Her jaws dropped and she couldn't believe what is her eyes see now.

"_He lives in a castle? Wow I don't know that he is very very very rich"_Thought Mikan.

It's not her first time to see a mansion before. She has gone to Hotaru's house. But the mansion in front of her was bigger than Hotaru.

Hyuuga Mansion

DING DONG

"_Yes? Can I help you"_ Answered someone from the intercome.

"Uhhm.. Natsume-sama asked me to come here.. so." Mikan said nervously

"_You must be Mikan Sakura-san then. Come in!"_

The huge gate opened in automatically and Mikan came in to the mansion. She got amazed when she came in. The furniture was very expensive and luxurious.

"My name is Akino Sawamura, I'm the head maid in this mansion. Hyuuga-sama has told us that you will come today Sakura-san. And he told us that you will do the maid job in this mansion." Said the head maid, Akino Sawamura-san

"U-uhm that's right"

"You can wake Hyuuga-sama up then. His room is in the second floor. Turn left in the first corridor. His door is the biggest one." Cleared Akino

"Okay, thank you Sawamura-san." Smiled Mikan. She was bowing her head.

She went upstair and she followed the direction that Sawamura gave her. Finally, she arrived in front of a very huge door. "_must be it"_ she thought

TOK TOK TOK

"Natsume-sama."

No answer

"_Maybe I must come in then"_ She opened the door and again, she got surprised to what she look

"_Wuah! it's more like a house than a room"._ She saw a raven hair lad sleep peacefully on his king-sized bed.

She approached the bed. She leaned her body down, she made an oval shape of her hand and put it in front her mouth. It look like someone who wanted to shout. But she whispered softly "Natsume-sama, it's time to wake up..." no answer.

"Natsume-sama..."

Natsume's POV

I was sleeping on my king-sized bed when suddenly I heard someone voice very calmly called my name.

The voice was like a music box for me. It's very soft and so pacify. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw a very beautiful brunette girl was standing beside my bed. She was calling my name

"Yatta! Finally you open your eyes Natsume-sama." Said the brunette. She was smiling to me and I felt safe in her smile

"What are you doing in my room, polkadots?"

"What do you mean? You are the one who asked me do the maid job every morning in your house." She was pouting, put her both hands on her hips.

"_Oh yeah I forgot, I'm the one who asked here to come here."_ I thought

"Whatever"

"Hey!" she got annoyed " Hurry up! get up already and go down, I'll make breakfast for you" She said while she opened my curtain room

"Are you sure you won't put the poison in the food, polka?" I smirked, time to teased her

She glared at me before she slammed my door get out from my room. I stood up from my bed and got in to my bathroom to do my morning routine. "_usually, the maid only stand on the door and wake me up. But she got in to my room and stand beside my bed."_ without I know, I slide a small smile.

Hyuuga Mansion 07.00 A.M

I got down to the kitchen and I saw my maid, Sawamura and Polkadot set the breakfast for me on the table. When I came in, the maid was going back to the kitchen but not with the brunette.

"Ah, Natsume-sama you have done?" Asked Mikan cheerfully

"Hn"

I raised my eyebrows when I saw the food on the table. There's no excessive foods. What I saw on the table, there's only a strawberry ice cream pancake, with strawberry slice on it.

"In case, you really like strawberry. So, I made strawberry pancake for your breakfast today. Is it okay?" She asked

"Hn"

"Great!" She smiled. She was clapping her hand, again with that smile that made my heart softened.

I took the pancake on my spoon and brought it into my mouth." How is it?"She asked

"Not bad for an idiot."

"Hey!" She pouted

Actually I'm lying. The pancake that she made was very delicious. But I won't accept it. Finally I realize that she was not left the dining room. She was still standing beside me.

"Why are you still here?"

"What are you saying Natsume-sama, of course to accompany you. Because it's so hurt to eating alone you know." She smiled softly

"Whatever" I mumbled. My heart fastened when I heard that

After I finished my eating, she took her bag and approached the door "I must go now Natsume-sama." but before she left, she turned her head to my direction

"Ah, I forgot to tell you something yesterday. Who said that you're alone? _You're not alone. There's many people around you, include me. That could be your light." _after said that, she waved her hand, left the dining room and the stunning me.

My eyes got widen when I heard what just she said. "baka" I murmured softly while I stared at her disappearing figure.

End of Natsume's POV

Mikan's Apartment, 06.00 P.M November 14th

Mikan went home early from the cafe today because Misaki wanted to go to her parents house in Hokkaido, when Mikan was ready to sleep, suddenly her phone rang.

_when you walk away_

_you don't hear me say_

_please... oh baby... don't go_

_simple and clean_

"Yes, Sakura it's here."

"_Come to my house, Now!"_

"W-wait-.." _tuut tuut tuut_

"Aaarrghh what is he want now! That stupid pervert jerk" I got up from my bed, changed into my casual clothes, got out from my apartment and went to my _master_, Natsume Hyuuga."

Hyuuga Mansion.

Mikan's POV

I walked into the mansion and opened the door. I got surprised at what I saw. Hyuuga and his friends that I met from the cafe were flirting with some girls. "_what a pervert" _I thought.

"What do you want now, Natsume-sama?" I approached him who was sitting on the sofa with a slut on his lap

I could say that his friends was got surprise and confused when I called him Natsume-sama. It seemed that they didn't know that Natsume made me become his maid.

"I want to go out! Clean my house while I go!" He ordered

"W-wha-...!" I put my hands on my hips

"No complained!" He demanded

"Fine.." I sighed

Afterthat, he got up from the sofa and got out from the mansion while his friends and the sluts were following him.

End of Mikan's POV

Outside The Mansion

"Wow Natsume, You didn't tell us that you made that waitress become your maid. How could you do that?" asked Ruka getting curious

"Yes dude! But seriously, that girl is hotter in her casual clothes." Said Tsubasa licking his lips

"Shut Up!" Natsume shouted. He was glaring deadly and uttered a murder aura to Tsubasa.

"_It seemed that something wrong here."_ Thought all of Natsume's friends when they saw Natsume's reaction to Tsubasa.

Natsume's POV

I was going back to my house when I saw the clock it's 12.00 A.M now. I parked my car in front of the mansion and got out from the car.

"_again, the quite mansion."_ I thought while I opened the door slowly. I stepped into the mansion then I saw someone stood up from the couch.

"Ah! You have come back Natsume-sama! Welcome Home!" It's Mikan, she was smiling widely to me

I stunned when I saw her say welcome home to me _"She's still here, waiting for me?"_ I thought. Inside my heart, I felt very happy and Joy. It felt like my heart was jumping and there're many fireworks boomed inside my heart.

"You're late Natsume-sama. What time do you think is it! I'm getting tired here you know! Look at the time you perv-..!" Before she done her sentence, I came closer to her and pulled her into my embrace.

I hug her tiny waist tightly with my left hand while my right hand was on her soft brunette hair. I closed my eyes and rested my nose on her shoulder while I smelled her sweet scene. "_she smells like strawberries"_ I thought.

"Na-Natsume? W-what's wrong with you?" She said blushing

"Shut up"

"Huh?" Asked her innocently

"I said shut up. Just let me like this for a while" I whispered in her ear.

She followed what I said and she just stand there. When suddenly she caressed my back with her both little hands, my mind was getting messy and my heart was beating fast _"what is this feeling? I never felt like this before. Is this what that they called love?"_

End of Natsume's POV

And it seems that the playboy finally falling in love...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Jealousy

_Previews chapter_

"_Na-Natsume? W-what's wrong with you?" she said in blushing_

"_Shut up"_

"_huh?" asked her innocently_

"_I said shut up. Just let me like this for a while" I whispered in her ear._

_She followed what I said and she was just standing in there. When suddenly she caressed my back with her both little hands, my mind was getting messy and my heart was beating fast "what is this feeling? I never felt like this before. Is this what that they called love?"_

_End of Natsume's POV_

_And it seems that the playboy finally has fallen in love..._

Chapter 5

_I feel different. I feel warm and safe, it seems like there's dazzled light inside my cold heart_

_-Natsume-_

Hyuuga Mansion November 15th 07.00 A.M

Mikan's POV

It was a warm morning sunny day. Sunlight came across the huge window which if somebody saw it, they would know that window was limited edition. Very soft bed was raised my tiny body which if someone laying on it, they would know this soft _KING-SIZED_ bed was the most expensive bed in the galaxy.

"_U-uhm very soft and pleasant, I don't want to get up anymore." _I thought. I cuddled on the very soft _ KING-SIZED _bed until I felt someone strong chest on my face_" Hmm? What have touched my face? It feel warm. Huaaaahhmm... it's time to go sleep again. Wait! Since when my window is so huge and luxurious. Since when that my bed is so soft?"_

I startled open my big hazel eyes and I almost passed out when I saw the scene in front of me. The very handsome raven hair lad was laying beside me. My face was in front of his strong chest, while his left arm rested on my tiny waist.

Suddenly, I uttered a very very loud scream, from my red small lips "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I swear that everyone in the mansion got surprise because of my scream.

"Tck! you're too loud polka." An annoyed raven hair lad got up from his slumber and stood up still on the bed when he heard my scream

"Na-Natsume-sama? What are you doing on my bed? W-why are you in my room." I asked him nervously while I was playing with my fingers.

When he heard this, an annoying smirked plastered on his handsome face "Your room? Are you absent-minded Polka?"

"Huh?" I saw around, examining the room, and my little brain suddenly got something._ "This is not my room. This is his. Why I'm in his room?" _Without long of thinking, I checked my clothes and also his. I blew my breath from my mouth gladly when I realized that we're still wear our same clothes like last night.

But it seems like he realized something from my reaction and that very annoying smirked grew wider on his face.

"What polka? Do you get upset because something didn't happen yesterday?" He said leaving the room

"Kyyaaaaa! Pervert!" I threw a pillow to a closing bedroom door behind him.

_Flashback_

"_Na-Natsume? W-what's wrong with you?" She said in blushing_

"_Shut up"_

"_Huh?" Asked her innocently_

"_I said shut up. Just let me like this for a while" I whispered in her ear._

_She followed what I said and she just standing in there. When suddenly she caressed my back with her both little hands, my mind getting messy and my heart beating fast "What is this feeling? I have never felt like this before. Is this what that they called love?"_

_End of Natsume's POV_

_'What's wrong with him? Is he sick?' thought Mikan while she was caressing Natsume's back_

_After minutes passed he broke the hug. "Are you alright Natsume-sama? Is something wrong?" Said Mikan while caressed Natsume's face_

_Natsume was only standing there, stared softly with his crimson eyes at Mikan's big hazel orbs. "Nothing... Mikan.." Answered Natsume softly_

_'Eh? Is something wrong with my hearing? Did I just hear he called my name correctly' Mikan eyes got widen when she heard it. A tiny blush is appeared on Mikan's soft cheek._

"_Eh- uhm since you're home. I think I should go back now." Said Mikan get nervous while she was approaching the front door._

_When Mikan almost passed Natsume, suddenly Natsume gripped Mikan wrist._

"_Eh?" said Mikan confusedly, she turned her body to Natsume._

"_Where do you think you're going polka?" His crimson eyes were staring directly to Mikan's hazel orbs._

"_Huh? uh-m... home"_

"_Hell no"_

"_W-what? But why? I have cleaned your house while you're not in home. Why I can't back to my house?" Yelled Mikan get angry. _

_Natsume sighed. He loosened his grip on her wrist. He couldn't believe how stupid this girl is. "It's late now polka. Stay here tonight."_

"_Eh? N-no thank you." Shoved Mikan while she was waving her hand in front of her face, get nervous._

_A smirked plastered on Natsume's face. oh.. how he really liked to teased Mikan. "Really? It's so dark outside. Maybe there're some ghosts. I won't drive you home polka. do you want the same accident happen again?"_

_Mikan's face getting paled when she heard that 'he's right' she thought_

"_So, you wanna stay here or go home?" A victory grinned plastered on his faced._

"_U-uhm. I think I should stay here. But where?" Asked Mikan didn't have any choice._

"_In my room."_

"_W-wha-.." Mikan eyes got widen_

"_Don't worry I won't do anything to you. Since you're not interesting" Said Natsume SMIRKING again_

"_YOU PERVERT!." Yelled Mikan_

_End Of Flashback_

"_Oh yes. That's what happened yesterday. But why he made me sleep in his room. Doesn't he have another room in this mansion? No ...it's Impossible. But why?" _Mikan thought

Of course Mikan's tiny brain couldn't understand why Natsume made her sleep in his room. But I'm sure you understand the reason guys.

Gakuen Alice November 14th 01.00 P.M

Natsume was laying on the brench of Sakura Tree with a Shonen manga covering his face. "_How boring"_ He thought. Then a brilliant idea for him but a worst idea for Mikan crossed his mind.

He jumped down from the Sakura Tree . He put his both hands in his pocket and walked to a place that he mostly hated. But he didn't have another choice.

Hotaru's Lab at Gakuen Alice

"Then, what is the number one popular guy, Hyuuga, do in my lab?" Asked Hotaru with her stoic face, try to upgrade her new baka gun.

"Shut up! I want to ask something!"

"30.000 yen."

Natsume raised his eyebrows to Hotaru who sat on the chair in front of her table lab, still tried to upgrade her new Baka Gun.

"30.000 yen and I will tell you where's the baka school." Evil grinned plastered on her face and on her eyes, there's tought '_I'll be rich'_.

"Hn" Natsume left Hotaru's lab while he was throwing a check that have written 30.000¥ on the check, to a table in Hotaru's lab.

"Good. I'll send the map to your GPS." Hotaru still didn't lift her head

"_It seems that the situation has overturned Hyuuga. It's not her who fall for you. But it's you who fall for her."_ Hotaru thought while she was sending the map to Natsume's GPS _"At least, I've known it at the first." _Hotaru grinned evily while she was looking at the photos of Natsume and Mikan moment at the Hyuuga mansion last night.

"_I'll be rich"_ thought Hotaru while she was looking photos of Natsume and Mikan were sleeping together, in her computer

Kayama High School

Natsume's POV

I followed the map that Imai gave before and I arrived in a very small school that have written KAYAMA HIGH SCHOOL on the board in front of the gate.

"_Is it polka school?"_ I thought

I tried to find Polka in this very small school and when I passed by, all of stupid girls were screaming and drooling

"KYAAA! So Handsome Who is he?"

"KYAAA MARRYY MEE!" Screamed all the girls

"_Are they stupid? I think all the girls are stupid. Except polka.."_

End of Natsume's POV

Natsume walked around school to find Mikan. Actually, it's easy to find someone in this small school and finally he saw a very beautiful brunette figure standing alone while she rested her back on the trunk of a big tree in the school backyard. It's look like she's waiting for someone.

"_There she is." _Natsume approached the brunette. More he come closed to her, more he realized something inside his mind "_that's right, since she came, __**I feel different. I feel warm and safe, it seems like there's dazzled light inside my cold heart.**_"

Natsume walked to the brunette but his step stoped when he saw someone approach the brunette.

"Sakura-san, sorry I'm late." Said the green hair guy with the gold eyes , trying to arranged his breath because of running.

"It's okay Takeshi-san, I just arrived not too long ago." Said the brunette, smiling to Takeshi

Natsume's eyes were burned in fury when he saw this. _"Who's that stupid ass h*le? Why is he so friendly to__** my **__polka?" _Natsume gritted his teeth

"Thank you Sakura-san. I'm sorry because I asked you to come here. But, I want to tell you something." Takeshi bowing his head

"Hm?" Mikan's still smiling

"I-I love you Sakura-san! I want you to be my girlfriend!."

Mikan eyes got widen when she heard it and also Natsume's. Natsume was almost approached them and punched the guy, but he decided to hold it and watched them. Everyone who walked pass him, could feel that the temperature got hotter because of jealousy.

"I-Iam sorry Takeshi-san. I can't accept you. I also liked you, but just as friend. I'm sorry." Mikan said. She ready to leave Takeshi. _"Got that"_ Natsume smirked

"No! I can't accepted that Sakura-san."

Suddenly Takeshi gripped Mikan's wrist, made Mikan turned her body to Takeshi. And without any kept to watch again, he crashed his lips to Mikan's roughly.

Mikan's eyes got widen when she knew what was Takeshi doing. She tried to struggle from Takeshi's gripped but it's no used. He was too strong for Mikan.

And this is it. Natsume's patience was expired now. Let's hope that Takeshi has life Insurance with him, because of what would Natsume do to him after this.

Natsume got furious and he came to approach them with hard stepped and fury in his eyes while he was clenching his fist. When he arrived at their place, surely, he punched Takeshi very hard on the face until he fell hard on the ground.

But Natsume's fury didn't still cool down. He leaned down to the laying man on the ground and grabbed his colar until his face was near enough to Natsume's. With that Natsume whispered hardly with fury to his face "That girl is mine only and because you brave enough to touched her, I'll give you the punishment."

With that, he took a hard rock near him and ready to hit the guy's head but he stopped while he feel someone was hugging him from behind

"Don't Natsume! You'll kill him." Cried Mikan

After Mikan hugged him, Natsume got his conscious again and he let go the rock that he held. He dashed the guy hard on the ground and he turned his body so he faced the scared girl face that hugged him.

He held the girl wrist and he drag her to his car. He let the girl in to the passenger seat, after that he drove very fast and roughly, left Kayama High School.

Mikan was very curious, why Natsume could be in her school and why Natsume acted like that, but she didn't brave enough to ask the raven hair lad that still got furious about the scene before.

Natsume was still driving fast while he was thinking how to make Mikan far away from the b*stard in her school. And not too long after that, he smirked. He got a brilliant idea that surely he will do. And he also could make Mikan in his side always.

Mikan looked at Natsume confusedly when she saw Natsume's expression and she has something in her mind "_I don't know what he's thinking now. But why I feel that something bad, might be happen."_

**To Be Continued..**


	6. Move Into Gakuen Alice

_Previews chapters_

_Natsume was still driving fast while he was thinking how to make Mikan far away from the b*stard in her school. And not too long after that, he smirked. He got a brilliant idea that surely he will do. And he also could make Mikan always in his side._

_Mikan looked at Natsume confusedly when she saw Natsume's expression and she has something in her mind "I don't know what he's thinking now. But why I feel something bad, might be happen."_

Chapters 6

"_never give up. If you always try it. I'm sure that everything will be fine"_

_-Mikan-_

Hyuuga Mansion November 15th 8.00 P.M

Natsume and his friends were in his mansion now. There were some sluts who're accompanied them. But, everyone felt the difference in Natsume. There are usually at least two or three sluts on his lap. but now, there's no one.

"C'mon Handsome~ Let's play ne~" Said one slut with seductive tone. She was massaging Natsume shoulder

"Could you not touch me with your disgusting hand, ugly old hag!" Natsume tossed the girl's hand roughly.

"Aw~ itai-ne Natsu-kun~ what are you saying, Hon~? I'm your girlfriend right~?" The girl was flirting with Natsume when suddenly he stood up from the coach and took his phone from his pocket and he dialed his security mansion number.

"It's me. There are some ugly and crazy sluts in my house. Throw them out now!"

Not too long after that, some men in black suits came from the door and dragged the girls out roughly from the mansion.

Tsubasa and the others were stunned at the scene and they just kept silent. But, Ruka decided to interrupt it.

"Natsume, what's wrong with you?" Asked Ruka worriedly

"Yes dude, Did you take a wrong medicine before?" Teased Tsubasa

"Shut up shadow freak!"

"Natsume, it's not like you. Usually, you plays with some girls on your lap although you're not kissing them." Stated Mochu

"Don't worry guys he's okay but he will be more okay if we called Sakura now and ask her to come here." Grinned Koko was drinking his whine.

Yeah Koko is a little bit different with the others. He could know what is the other thinking. It's look like he's a sensitive person.

Natsume glared at Koko when he heard that. "_Are you ready to die!"_ Koko was sweat dropping when he saw it and he a little bit scared now.

But everybody in there were understand where this conversation was going. _"So, the situation has overturned now."_ They thought.

Lunar Cafe Kitchen

Mikan sat on the chair in front of the table in the middle of kitchen while she was pouting.

"Did something wrong happen again Mikan-chan? You look annoyed, you know." Misaki got down from second floor, she was holding a big box of ingredients.

"Don't worry about the idiot. It's certain about Hyuuga again." Hotaru wiped her baka gun

"Hotaru! You're so mean." Mikan pouted

"So, what's again now?" Asked Hotaru was pointing her bakagun to Mikan

"Jeezz...today, Natsume dragged me from my school and made me skip the class only for cleaning his house." Yelled Mikan got annoyed.

"What do you mean Mikan-chan?" Anna raised her eyebrows

"He suddenly got annoyed after Takeshi-san ki-kis-kissed me. And he dragged me to his car and he drove very fast. I thought where did he want to take me. But, he stopped in his mansion and ordered me to clean his Mansion." Answered Mikan was blushing while she remembered the scene.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

The bakagun's bullets were hitting Mikan's head. "Hiks... why Hotaruuuuuu?" Mikan was crying waterfall rubbed her hurt head

"It's because you're an idiot." Mikan got confused when she heard it.

Everybody sweat dropped when they heard the brunette story. They thought how really innocent the brunette is. It was really obvious that Natsume jealous to her and he didn't want her come back to school and met Takeshi again.

Hyuuga Mansion November 16th 07.15 A.M

"Then, I'll go now." Said the brunette cheerfully, she was waving her hand to Natsume and left the mansion

It seems that Mikan has done her routine activities in Natsume's mansion and Natsume also has finished his food, a normal food. He ate a Waffle with Stawberry Syrupe and a glass of Milk that Mikan made for him. After Natsume finished his breakfast, she went to her school.

"Have you done it?" Asked Natsume to his Headbutler, Ushio-san.

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama."

"Good." Natsume smirked

Kayama High School

Mikan's POV

I got into my classroom when suddenly I felt that everyone were staring at me _"Is there's something on my face?"_ I thought.

I walked into my classroom and approached my table. But I got confuse when I couldn't find my table anywhere. _"Where's my table? It should be in here."_

Suddenly some men and women in black suits were coming into my classroom and they approached... ME?

End of Mikan's POV

"Are you miss Mikan Sakura?" Asked the man who I thought their superior

"Y-yes.." Answered Mikan. She was getting scared.

And suddenly, the superior gave them a signal and a strong woman in black suits carried Mikan on her shoulder. _"A KIDNAPPER!"_ Mikan thought. It seems that whoever someone who ordered them to take Mikan, didn't want Mikan carried by a man.

Mikan's POV

I tried to struggle from her, but it's no use. She carried me outside the building while everyone were staring at me. When I was inside a limousine car, she gave me a uniform and she commanded me to change with that.

I changed my sailor uniform to a uniform that she gave me, and I realized something. _"I've seen this uniform before, but where?"_ I thought. After I finished to change my uniform, they drove the car to somewhere that I didn't know.

The uniform was a white shirt with a black coat on it and a black tie. They have a yellow squared on the skirt and has _gakuen alice_ symbol on the left chest. "_Really... this uniform is familiar." _(remember gakuen alice High School uniform. But the difference is in this story, there's gakuen alice symbol on the left chest)

I tried to remember where I saw this uniform before when suddenly, the driver talked to me "We're here miss." He said.

I turned my sight out of the window and my eyes got widen when I saw a very huge school that I really know. _"I remember now. I-it's Hotaru's uniform."_

End of Mikan's POV

Gakuen Alice's classroom

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Minna-san~ please give me attention." It's Narumi Anjo clapped his hands. He is the homeroom teacher. He likes to wear a girly outfit like today. He wore a pink blouse with colorfull skinny jeans that made his students felt disgust.

"Today, there's a puppy that will become our new family." Said Narumi cheerfully by using his own language, but everyone in his class already knew what was he mean.

"Is it She or he?" Asked some students

"Is she pretty?" Asked some pervert boys

"Is he handsome?" Asked some girls

But, the raven hair lad on the back was still kept silent, put his both legs on the table whith a manga covering his face. since he already know who is the new student. _"Too long"_ He thought.

Mikan's POV

There were some weird people that brought me to this school and here I was, in front of a class door. They told me that I must went into the class when the homeroom teacher already called me. I felt nervous and weird, and it's look like the black suits leader realized my action.

"Don't worry miss. You don't need to get nervous." He said politely

"U-uhm.. May I ask something? Why I'm here now?" I played with my fingers since I was getting nervous

"It's our master ordered to bring you here, miss."

"Eh? Who's your master?" I asked raising my eyebrows

The black suits leader that I didn't know the name, smiled politely to me while he said "It's Natsume Hyuuga."

My eyes got widen when I heard his answer, and I felt that a very huge rock hit my little brain. "_Whaaaaatttt?"_

Suddenly, I heard someone called me from inside the classroom and I came back to the reality "Come in." He said

I walked into the classroom and the situation became awkward. The students became silent. They were staring at me while their jaws were dropped. _"Why everyone are staring at me? Is something wrong with my face today?"_

I could see my best friend Hotaru was staring at me with her stoic face when I saw Natsume's friends eyes jumped out from the placed after they saw me. Suddenly, the silent broke and almost all the boys in the class excluding Natsume and his friends were screaming in joy.

End of Mikan's POV

"WOW! SHE'S SO HOT!" Screamed some boys

"Pretty!"

"BE My Girlfriend!"

"No, be mine!"

They were continuously screaming and drolling made Mikan felt really confuse and didn't know what to do._ "I'm still not introduce myself yet." _she thought. They ready to jump to Mikan but they stopped when suddenly,

'BRUAKK!'

they heard a really hard sound from the back.

It's Natsume. He kicked his desk really hard until the desk's leg was broken. He glared deadly at the boys and they could understand what he's thinking from his glared._ "Come any closer to her and I'll kill all of you ."_

The boys face became pale and silent when they saw Natsume and they got back to their seat. Hotaru and Narumi were smirking when they saw this. It seems that Narumi could understand the situation. Mikan got really confuse what had happened while Natsume's friends thought gladly "_Thanks God, the stupid boys could understand."_

at the classroom, break time November 16th

"HOOOOTAAAARUUU..." Screamed the brunette joyfully and she jumped, ready to hug her best friend

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru shot Mikan with her bakagun and made Mikan flied to the other side of classroom.

"Don't come any closer! You'll make my uniform dirty." Said Hotaru with her stoic face

"Hiks... Hotaruuuu..." Mikan was crying waterfall

Mikan stared to Hotaru's face that had written '_You rejected me when I wanted to move you to this school, but now, you accepted Hyuuga. So, you're like this now.' _and Mikan could read the words on Hotaru faced.

"Eh...Hotaru, You're wrong.." But Hotaru turned her head to the other side, still with her stoic face in an anime style mode, and she pushed one button.

Suddenly, a flying duck vehicle came from the window and Hotaru rode it, she was leaving Mikan behind. "Hotaruuu! Wait for me!" Mikan cried, chased Hotaru. Actually, Hotaru didn't really mad with Mikan. She just liked to annoy Mikan and make Mikan cry

"_Uuhh! it's Natsume fault! I must search him and make him explain why he did that."_ Mikan was searching Natsume and she remembered the big Sakura tree. _"maybe he's in there. I bumped with him near a Sakura tree when I came to this school before."_

Sakura tree

Mikan went to the Sakura tree and she saw a raven hair lad figure was sleeping soundly. His back rested on the trunk with a shonen manga was covering his face _"Oh.. he's sleeping."_ Mikan came approach him and ready to remove the manga from his face but she stopped, when the lad open his mouth.

"What do you want polka?"

"Na-Natsume-sama, you awake?" She jumped back and she was getting surprise

The manga fell down from his face and it's showed his crimson eyes that staring at Mikan's hazel orbs. Mikan sank into Natsume's crimson eyes, and she was still kept staring at it. "_Pretty"_ she thought.

But suddenly, Natsume interrupted her "You come here and disturb my sleeping only for staring at my face? It seems that you have fell for me Polka." Said Natsume smirking.

"W-what? You stupid pervert fox!" yelled Mikan. She was blushing_" U-ugh how I really hate this guy!"_ then Mikan remembered her reason to come here.

"Now, explain to me. why you did that!" Mikan put both her hands on her hips

"Did what?"

"You moved me into this school without asked my opinion before." Said Mikan pouted and decided to sit beside Natsume.

Natsume choosed to keep silent than answered Mikan's question. Natsume didn't want to explain everything to Mikan because he knew that Mikan was too dense to understand it.

Mikan pulled her breath because Natsume didn't answer her question. She was just staring at the sky and she was thinking. Mikan knew that Natsume was actually a kind person, he only felt lonely. Mikan wondered if Natsume has a big problem in his life.

"Ne, Natsume-sama, you always rude you know." Mikan was still staring at the sky

Natsume still kept silent closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand. Although he was closing his eyes, Mikan knew that Natsume was listening her.

"Looks like you have a problem in your life Natsume-sama. But, my grandpa always told me this if there's something bordering me , _never give up. If you always try it. I'm sure that everything will be fine." _Mikan said, smiled widely to him.

Natsume eyes got widen when he heard this. And he turned his head at the brunette smiling faced. His heart became warm and he felt really comfort at her side.

Suddenly, Natsume caressed Mikan's face and his crimson eyes were staring directly at Mikan's hazel orbs. Natsume leaned closer to Mikan and his lips was only an inches away from Mikan's lips. Before he crashed his lips to her, he whispered "I think I'm okay now, because you always at my side."

Afterthat, he kissed Mikan passionately at the lips. Mikan's eyes got widen at Natsume action and she stunned at the moment. Natsume put his left hand at Mikan's waist while his right hand was on Mikan's head, pulling her closer to him, deepened the kiss.

After a minutes passed he broke the kissed "Because of that, you must always stay at my side, _my personal maid._" He said while he was leaving a stunned and a confused brunette behind, still sat under Sakura tree.

After few minutes passed, she got her conciousness again. She stood up and she put both her hands on her blushing cheeks _"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!" _She screamed inside her stupid head_._

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Where's My Furniture?

_Previews chapters_

_Afterthat, he kissed Mikan passionately at the lips. Mikan eyes got widen at Natsume action and she stunned. Natsume put his left hand at Mikan's waist while his right hand was on Mikan's head, pulling her closer to him, to deepened the kiss._

_After a minutes passed he broke the kissed "because of that, you must always stay at my side, my personal maid." he said while he leaving a stunned and a confused brunette behind, still sitting under Sakura tree._

_After a minutes passed, she got her concious again. She stood up and she put both her hands on her blushing cheeks "WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!" she screamed inside her stupid head._

Chapter 7

" _I thought there's no love in this world. I thought everyone who believed in love was stupid. But now, I become a part of that stupid people."_

_-Natsume-_

Lunar Cafe Kitchen November 16th 07.00 P.M

"Done!" Anna was baking her new cream cake.

"Wuah! Anna-chan it's so pretty! You're very talented." Said Misaki. She was staring at the cake

"It's look delicious." Hotaru licked her lips with sparkling eyes

"Thanks minna, I tried to use my new recipe. How do you think Mikan-chan?"

Mikan was wipping a plate with blank face. She was staring out the window. It seems like she didn't hear Anna question.

"Mikan-chan?"

Still...no answer...

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Our brunette was lying on the floor with big wound on her head because of her lovely bestfriemd.

"Hotaruuuu! Why you do that?" Mikan cried loudly while she was rubbing her head.

"It's because you're stupid idiot." Said Hotaru blankly. She blew smoke that came from the gun's mouth.

"Hiks... Hotaruuu..."

"Are you okay Mikan-chan? Is there something bothering you?" Asked Anna worriedly

"Eh? U-uhm.. N-no... there's nothing... hehe... U-uhm I-I should trash the rubbish now" Mikan said blushing while she left the kitchen from the back door and she brought a bag of rubbish.

"Mikan-chan is weird today..." Misaki drank a glass of mineral water

" _I__t seems that idiot is thinking about the incident that have happened this afternoon. You should be serious with her Hyuuga, if you not, I'm sure you'll die."_ Hotaru was staring at the photo of Natsume and Mikan kissing _"I'll be rich because of that baka."_ Said Hotaru smirking.

Rain was started outside the cafe. Hotaru was drinking her coffee, Anna was still baking her cake, Misaki was reading a new magazine that she bought. But, they stopped their activities and turned their attention to the back door, when they heard, someone open the back door.

"I'm so-sorry if I'm too long mi-minna." Mikan appeard from the back door, shivering. Her hair was fell heavily to her tiny waist because of the water. Her clothes was got really wet and it sticked with her body.

Hotaru startled stood up from the chair and she ran to Mikan. Her face was paled and she really scared because of the view in front of her.

"Anna-chan, please make a hot chocolate." Misaki went upstair to took a towel

"Y-yes." Anna started to make a hot chocolate for Mikan.

"What's happen to you, baka?"Asked Hotaru worriedly, grabbed Mikan shoulder.

"Eh-he.. because the Rubbish can at the back was full, I went to the other block. And suddenly, the rain started and I'm getting wet." Said Mikan forced to smile but her face was really paled.

"Baka" Murmured Hotaru

"You should went home and rest Mikan chan." Said Misaki. She gave Mikan a towel and a Hot Chocolate.

"B-But-.."

"No but. Went home now or I won't meet you anymore."Threatened Hotaru while she ready to drive Mikan home.

"Huff.. Fine.."

Hyuuga Mansion November 16th 07.00 P.M

Tsubasa and the others kept silent and they were just staring at Natsume who was reading his manga . They couldn't erase the _incident_ that they saw this afternoon when they walked past the Sakura tree.

"_It seems that Natsume is really serious with Sakura."_ They thought.

Mikan's Apartment November 17th 08.00 A.M

Mikan's POV

I opened my eyes and I saw very familiar place for me, my room. I stood up from my Not Too Soft Bed, and I went to my bathroom._"Uhm.. I feel better now."_

Since today was Sunday, I didn't need to go to school and I didn't need to go to Natsume's mansion. I'm so happy because of that. I still couldn't forget about the incident that happened yesterday

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went to my small kitchen and opened my small fridge to drink a glass of milk.

"_The milk has expired? I should buy the new one now."_ I closed the fridge and I left my apartment to buy new milk.

At supermarket

My head felt dizzy when I got out from the market. I felt like there's a big drill inside my little head. _"What's happening? I should go home now."_ I walked home while I was rubbing my temple with my step that tottering.

I thought today was my bad day when suddenly rain started again and dampen my little body. I felt I was flied and my sight was getting blurry. I felt my step got heavy and suddenly I fell onto the cold and wet road

My left cheek touched the road and also my left shoulder. My hair was loosed on the wet road and heavy rain continuously dampen my weak body. I closed my eyes slowly and I sank into darkness.

End of Mikan's POV

Natsume's POV

Polka didn't come to my house today, because it was Sunday and I felt bored. I decided to drive around the town but I couldn't find anything interesting more than teasing Polka.

I was driving my car, when suddenly I saw something block my way. I got surprised and stepped on my brake unexpectedly.

"_Is she crazy? Sleeping on the road like that!" _Actually I knew that she was not sleeping but I didn't really care. But my mind changed when I saw the girl figure

I clarified my sight and my heart almost jumped out from my chest when I realized who's laying on the road, in front of my car. "WHAT THE F*CK!"

I jumped out from my car and I didn't care about the heavy rain dampen my body. At my mind now, there's only Mikan who's lying on the road. I approached Mikan and layed her body on my arm. "MIKAN!" I shaked her body but there's no respond "MIKAN!".

Her face was really paled and her body was as cold as an ice. My mind was getting messy and I couldn't think rationally. I've never felt scared before, but now I felt that the world was almost disastered.

I carried her in bridal style and put her on the passenger seat. I drove as fast as possible and I didn't care about the other driver's complaint when I passed them.

End of Natsume's POV

Hyuuga Mansion

Natsume carried Mikan into his mansion since he didn't know where he should bring her. He slammed the front door open really hard, that made all the maids and the butlers got surprised.

"Hyuuga-sama?" Asked the head maid, Akino

"Call the doctor now!" Commanded Natsume to her.

"Eh?" Akino got confused and surprised when she saw a weak brunette girl on Natsume's hands, tried to arrange her heavy breath.

"_HURRY!"_ Shouted Natsume

Natsume ran into his room, carried Mikan on both his strong arm, while some maids were following him. He layed Mikan down on his king-sized bed then the maids were changing Mikan's wet clothes.

After they finished changing Mikan's clothes, Natsume came approached her, and he took Mikan's hand. "You must be okay Mikan, you must!" Whispered Natsume and he sat beside the bed.

Mikan was tried to arrange her breath when suddenly the doctor came in, with some nurses. They examined Mikan, nursed her, and gave her some medicine. It seems like they're very professional. Natsume just watched worriedly since he couldn't do anything and he only could entrust her to the doctor.

And after almost 2 hours of curing, Mikan's breath came back to normal.

'TIK' 'TIK' 'TIK' 'TIK'

"She's okay now, Hyuuga-sama." Said dr. Kenji, The doctor of Hyuuga family. He checked her breath, with his stetoscope.

"Hn." Natsume was standing behind the doctor. Although he didn't show it, he was glad when he heard that.

"She's lucky because her disease is not too serious. But, if we come a little late, I couldn't predict what would happen." dr. Kenji said packing his things.

"Please make sure that she will be more careful next time, Hyuuga-sama." With that, and the nurses left Natsume and the brunette alone in the room.

Natsume walked approache the brunette and he sat on the bed beside her. "You really know how to make me scared." He said and he carresed her sleeping face.

"You're amazing Mikan._I thought there's no love in this world. I thought everyone who believed in love was stupid. But now, I become a part of that stupid people _because of you." He leaned down to Mikan's face and he kissed her gently on the forehead before he left the room.

He walked in the corridor while he was thinking about the doctor's said before. Mikan was so dense and idiot. What if this accident happens again, and he didn't around. He tried to resolve the problem when he got a very brilliant idea for him. He smirked and he went to meet his head butler to talk about his idea.

Hyuuga Mansion November 18th 08.00 A.M

Mikan's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and I saw sunlight came across a luxurious window._"where am I?"_ I stood up and examined the room until I realized I'm not in my room.

The huge door was opened and it showed the raven hair lad with a maid that brought a bowl of porridge following him.

"You awake, polka?" Asked Natsume

"Eh? U-uhm.. Yes." I said nervously. I still felt awkward about the incident in the school.

The maid put the porridge on the desk beside the bed after Natsume comanded her. Afterthat, she left the room.

"Eat!" He pointed his finger to the porridge on the table

"Huh?"

"Can't you hear me? Eat. Now!" He started to get annoyed I'm sure.

I took the bowl and started to bring a spoon of porridge into my mouth. I ready to ask my curiosity to the lad that was reading his manga on the coach in his room.

"Ne, Natsume-sama, How can I'm in your room now?"

He raised his eyebrows and removed his manga a little. but despite he answered my question, he stood up from the coach and came closer to me. When he was in front of me, he hitted my forehead with a flicked of his finger tip.

"Aw! What's that for!"

"It's because you're an idiot." He sat back to his coach, and he read his manga again

"Jeezzz..." I was rubbing my hurt forehead, when finally my little brain realized something.

I was got unconcious on the road yesterday, but here I'm now. On his king-sized bed._"So, he has saved me yesterday"._ My clothes has changed to a plain shirt, and I'm sure that his maid was the one who changed it, if it's not I'll kill that pervert fox.

"Na-Nastume-sama, t-thank you." I said blushing while I bowed my head

"Hn." He still didn't remove his manga. But, unknown for me, there's a small smile plastered on his handsome face.

End of Mikan's POV

Mikan was still eating her porridge when suddenly she remembered something.

"Kyaaa!" Screamed the brunette

"What now polka?" Natsume said twitching his eyebrows

"It's urgent Natsume-sama. I must go home now. I forgot to lock my apartment door. I must go back now and lock the door" Mikan stood up panickly from the bed

Natsume couldn't believe how stupid she is. Does she always forget to lock her apartment door? What if someone come in when she's alone? And because of her stupidity, this made the reason for his brilliant idea, got stronger.

"No need to do that polka."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Asked Mikan tilting her head when she ready to leave the room

Mikan got really confused at Natsume statement, and she felt something bad might happen when she saw an evil smirk on Natsume face that she really hate.

Mikan's Apartment November 18th 09.00 A.M

Mikan's POV

I hurriedly went into my apartment to check if there's something missing from my apartment.

My jaw dropped and my eyes almost jumped out when I opened my apartment's door, and walked in. In there, I saw ...NOTHING

"EH? WHERE'S MY FURNITURE?" I screamed inside my stupid head. And I'm sure whoever have the same situation with me would do the same thing or maybe worse.

End of Mikan's POV

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Natsume's Family

_Previews chapters_

"_EH? WHERE'S MY FURNITURE?" I screamed inside my stupid head. And I'm sure whoever have the same situation with me would do the same thing or maybe worth._

_End of Mikan's POV_

Chapter 8

"_Trust and help, isn't that why there's a family."_

_-Mikan-_

Lunar Cafe November 21th 07.30 P.M

"Black coffee with cream please~." Said a man around twenty. He smiled seductively to the beautiful brunette in front of him.

"Okay. Anything else sir?" Ask Mikan smiling. She didn't know, that man was trying to flirt with her.

"I'll be very fortunate if you want to give me your phone num-.." The man stopped when he senses dark aura from the table neared the window.

"Uhm.. sir?"

The man tried to encourage himself and he turned his head to the table neared the window. He saw a very handsome raven hair lad glared to him and he uttered a murder aura around him.

His face got pale and he became silent. He really wanted to get out from the cafe and ran, but he was too scared to move.

"Okay... if you don't want anything else then." Mikan said while she was leaving the man and walked to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Natsume, He is nothing if He appealed with you." Said Tsubasa teasing Natsume.

"Shut up shadow freak!" Said Natsume glaring to Tsubasa.

Ruka and the others laughed at the scene in front of them

"I've never expected that Natsume Hyuuga is afraid of a girl was taken from hi-..." Tsubasa couldn't finish his sentence when he saw a girl with pink hair walked out from the kitchen. It's no other than Misaki.

He followed Misaki go out from the cafe with his eyes. It seems that Natsume noticed this.

"already found your soulmate shadow freak?" said Natsume smirking.

Ruka and the other's laughter was became bigger. But Ruka stopped and his face got pale, when He noticed a raven haired woman staring at him from the kitchen.

It's Hotaru. She has an evil grinned on her face. She held a camera on her hand. And she make a mouthed ' I'll be rich, Bunny Boy!'. It's seemed that Hotaru has found her new target for blackmailing.

Hyuuga Mansion 21th 08.00 P.M

It's very quite and calm mansion since their dear master hasn't came home yet. Maids and Butlers were cleaning the house calmly while they did a little chit chat. But, a phone ring, broke the silence from the living room.

'KRIIIIINGGG'

The head maid, Akino sawamura-san approached the phone table and she answered it.

"Yes, Hyuuga residence here."

"A_h! Sawamura-san it's me." S_aid the woman around thirty from the other line.

"Good evening madam. It's a pleasure of mine to talk again with you." Answered Akino politely when She knew who's she talking with.

"D_on't need to be polite Sawamura-san. Just relax.I want to know about the situation in there. Is that kid alright?" _

"Yes madam. Hyuuga-sama is alright."

"G_ood to hear that."_

" To be honest madam,He even become kinder and he didn't home late again since Sakura-san came."

"_Sakura?"_

"_S_he's the girl that Hyuuga-sama brought madam." Cleared Akino politely

"I_t seems that something interesting had happened in there."_ The woman said while a familiar smirked plastered on her face

"_I'll come to see with my own eyes. Don't tell anything to that kid, Sawamura-san!" _Ordered the woman.

"Yes madam."

After that, the woman hang up the phone. _"Let's look what have you found Natsume!" _The woman smirked grow wider and she went to tell the other family about the plan.

Hyuuga Mansion November 22th 06.30 A.M

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Akino went to the gate to welcome her master, her madam and the others

"Where is that kid?" Asked The woman while she walked in to the mansion.

"He is still sleeping in his bedroom madam."

"Urgh..that lazy kid." The woman went upstair to Natsume's room

Natsume's room 06.30 A.M

"Natsume-sama. Wake up it's time to go school."

The brunette stood beside the bed and tried to wake her master. Oh right, Mikan was leaving in Hyuuga mansion since three days ago. When she found out her funiture was missing, she found out too that Natsume was the one who threw her funiture out and also told the owner that Mikan was out from the apartment.

He made Mikan move to his mansion and stayed at the bedroom beside his. Mikan's bedroom was very huge too. Her bed was queen-sized bed and there's a LCD TV in her room. It's bigger than her apartment before. But not as huge as Natsume's.

Mikan was angry of course. But, because of Natsume's brilliant brain and a little trick of his, Mikan finally accepted and moved to his mansion.

"Urrghh.. c'mon, I have stand in here for five minutes now. Wake up Lazy fox!"

She shook Natsume's body but she stopped when suddenly Natsume pulled her into his embrace. Mikan's face was rest on Natsume's chest. He put his arm around Mikan's waist and he rested his face at Mikan's hair.

"E-eh? Natsume what are you doing?" Said Mikan blushing.

"Five more minutes." Murmured Natsume

"Huh?" Asked Mikan getting really confused

"I said, wake me up five more minutes idiot!" Said Natsume getting annoyed

Mikan just stunned and let Natsume hugged her tightly. But suddenly, the huge door opened and it appeared a beautiful woman that has the same raven hair and crimson eyes like Natsume. Behind the woman, there's a man around thirty, a little silver hair boy and a little raven hair girl.

The man and the little girl's jaw dropped while the little silver boy just stand in there without any expression and the raven hair woman just smirked when they saw the beautiful sight in front of them.

Mikan jumped She was getting surprise and she let herself go from Natsume's hug.

"Uurrghh.. why you suddenly jump polka."Natsume stood up from the bed and he ready to yell to the brunette but he stopped when he heard someone giggling from the door.

"fufufu.. did we interrupt your moment kid?" The woman said while giggling.

Natsume turned his head to the door made he get surprise.

"We really sorry Natsume. We didn't mean it." Said the man and he smiled

"What are you all doing in here?" Asked Natsume twitching his eyebrows.

"What? Didn't like your mother in here kid?"Said the woman while she folded her arms in front of her chest.

Mikan eyes got bigger when she heard it. "M_other?"_ She thought. Because of her stupid brain, She needed time to digested the word of 'M_other'._

After minutes passed, finally, her stupid brain understand the situation. "EEEEKKKKHHH? NATSUME'S MOTHER?" She screamed.

"Tck.. you're too loud polka." Said Natsume getting annoyed.

"Stupid." Murmured the silver hair boy.

The man came approached Mikan and he introduce himself." yes, she is Natsume's mother. Her name is Kaoru Hyuuga. I'm Natsume's father my name is Ioran Hyuuga. And they are Natsume's little brother and sister. The name is Youichi Hyuuga and-.."

"Aoi. My name is Aoi Hyuuga, pretty nee-chan." Aoi said smiling while she holding Mikan's hands.

"Mi-Mikan. My name is Mikan Sakura." Mikan blushing when she heard what Aoi said.

"so, you're Mikan Sakura." Kaoru came approached Mikan and she examined Mikan's face.

"I didn't expect that my son has a really good tastes." Said kaoru, smirking and she looked at Natsume who turned his head to other direction.

"eh? What do you mean, Kaoru-san?" asked Mikan innocently

"So, do you want take a walk around the town with us Mikan-chan?" Asked Kaoru changed the topic

"Eh? But we have a school today."

"Forget about that stupid school. Just come with us." Kaoru dragged Mikan out from Natsume's room and Aoi was following them.

"Eh?" Mikan got surprise at what kaoru said. "_Like mother like son"_ She thought.

Hyuuga department store, Tokyo November 22th 11.00 A.M

"Look! Look! Mikan-nee, isn't that pretty?" Asked Aoi excitedly while she holding a green dress.

"Wow! it's really pretty Aoi-chan!" said Mikan smiling

"C'mon girls! We still have many possessions inside the store." Kaoru dragged Aoi and Mikan to the other store with full of spirit.

"Hey! Slow down Kaoru!" Ioran try to catched them.

"So, what are we really doing here, Natsume-nii?" Asked Youichi with stoic faced while he put his hands inside his pocket.

"Don't know." Answered Natsume with the same stoic face also put his hands inside his pocket.

"This dress is good. I'm sure it'll fit you Mikan-chan." Kaoru fasten a white dress that reaced floor to Mikan.

"Eh? No I think it'll fitter with Aoi-chan." Mikan said while waving her hands in front of her face.

"No, I don't think so. You'll look like an angel if you wear it Mikan-nee." Aoi put her right hand on her chin.

"Okay we buy this!" Kaoru went into the chasier to buy the dress. Mikan tried to stop her. But it's no use. Kaoru was as stuborn as Natsume. So, she just gave up.

Still in the department store

Mikan and Kaoru went to the toilet while the others were waiting for them at the restaurant. After they finished their business in toilet, they walked back to the restaurant.

"Ne, Kaoru-san, why are you all not leave in the mansion?"

Kaoru stopped her step and stare at Mikan's innocent eyes with her crimson eyes. After a minutes passed she continue her walked and answered Mikan's question.

"You know that Hyuuga is a big company, right Mikan-chan?"

Mikan nodded her head. Actually, she just knew it a few days ago.

"We have many company around the world. So we need to checked them and take care of it. That's why we spent almost all of our time in another country" Answered Kaoru

Mikan nodded her head because of her understanding. But, there's still something bothering her.

"Then, why Natsume doesn't come with all of you? Why only Natsume stay in japan?"

"Natsume is heir of Hyuuga company. Our centre company is in Japan. That's why Natsume must stay in here and take care of it." cleared Kaoru.

Mikan was keep silent because she really understand now. "O_h.. that's the reason" _she thought. But her stupid brain was working today, made her confused at what Kaoru told her.

"But, Kaoru-san, you can asked someone elses to take care of the company in other country right? You just need to contact them. Why you take them by yourself and leave Natsume alone in here?" Mikan asked getting confused.

Kaoru turned her head to Mikan and she smirked evily.

"Because I can take vacation in another country. Beside, that kid is already grow up. He can take care of himself."

Mikan sweat dropping when she heard it. Mikan decided to accept Kaoru answer and continue walked but they stopped when they heard someone yelling.

"YOU'RE STUPID YOU-CHAN!" Yelled Aoi crying. She ran out from the restaurant while Ioran following her.

"Aoi-chan? What happen with her? Is she alright?" Mikan asked worriedly

"Don't worry. It's just an usual fight. It must be You-chan insulted Aoi-chan's drawing again." Answered Kaoru with stoic face

"Eh?"

"Aoi likes drawing. And Youichi likes to tease his big sister. That's why they always arguing." Explained Kaoru

"I'll chased Aoi-chan. Mikan-chan you go to You-chan." Said Kaoru while she ran to chased Aoi

"Sure." Answered Mikan searched Youichi.

Mikan was running around the store to search Youichi. And finally, She found Youichi sitting alone in the alley beside the store.

"There you are." Said Mikan smiling and she approached Youichi

"Don't come closer, you ugly old hag." Yoichi said sarcastically

"What did yo-.." Mikan want to yelled to him, but she stop. _"Relax Mikan, he's just a kid."_ Mikan thought. Try to calm herself.

She sat beside Youichi and she stared at Youichi face with a soft gazed.

"You should appologize to Aoi-chan, You-chan. She already work hard to make that drawing you know." Mikan said smiling.

But Youichi still kept silent. He didn't move his body and still use his usual stoic face. Mikan sighed when she saw him. _"He really looks like Natsume"_ she thought.

Silent was passed between them, then suddenly Mikan broke it.

"You shouldn't argued with Aoi-chan, You-chan, because..._Trust and help, isn't that why there's a family?" _Mikan said smiling widely

Youichi eyes got widen when he heard it and his face was blushing. _"what's wrong with this girl? This girl is really different..."_ He thought. Unknown to them, there're one pair of crimson eyes watching them _"looks like you have the same tastes with me kiddo."_ Thought the lad while smirked

"Shut up! ugly old hag " Youichi said while he stood up and walked away

"Hey!" Mikan said getting annoyed

Youichi stopped his step and without turned his head, he said "Maybe it's not too bad to listen to your advice." after that, he continue to walked left Mikan alone.

Mikan smiled when she heard what Youichi said and she know that Youichi will apologized to Aoi. She stood up and ready to leave but a strong arm pulled her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

Her back was rest to the wall while her eyes was staring at the lad's crimson eyes.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" asked Mikan getting confused

Natsume's crimson eyes staring at Mikan's hazel orbs. Mikan really confused at Natsume's action. Mikan could see from Natsume's face that Natsume really wanted to tell something important to her. Suddenly, Natsume crashed his lips to Mikan's and he put his arm around Mikan's waist tightly.

Mikan eyes got widen at Natsume's action. _"He kiss me. Again?"_ she thought. Natsume licked Mikan's lower lips to get intrance made Mikan gasped and it's a chance for Natsume to slipped his toungue inside Mikan's mouth.

He explored Mikan's mouth with his tongue passionately. He got surprised and made a small smile, when he felt Mikan's arm around his neck. He didn't expect that Mikan would return his kissed.

After a few minutes of make out season, he pulled his lips from Mikan's and smirked.

"Looks like you already falling for me polka." Teased Natsume still holding Mikan's waist

"Huh?" Mikan got confused at Natsume's statement and she realized that her arms was around Natsume's neck. Mikan startled pulled her arm and pushed Natsume "STUPID PERVERT FOX!" she yelled

Unknown for them, there's a raven hair woman with crimson eyes watching them with a telescope on her hand _"Good move kid. That's my son." S_he thought and she smirked.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. New Student

_Previews chapters_

_He explored Mikan's mouth with his tongue passionately. He got surprised and made a small smile, when he felt Mikan's arm around his neck. He didn't expect that Mikan would return his kissed._

_After a few minutes of make out season, he pulled his lips from Mikan's and smirked._

"_looks like you already falling for me polka." teased Natsume_

"_huh?" Mikan got confused at Natsume's statement and she realized that her arms was around Natsume's neck. Mikan startled pulled her arm and she yelled "STUPID PERVERT FOX!"_

_Unknown for them, there's a raven hair woman with crimson eyes watching them with a telescope "good move kid. That's my son." she thought while smirked._

Chapter 9

_Everyone said that action is better than words. But it's not with you."_

_-Natsume-_

At the airport November 25th 07.30 A.M

"So, you really want to left." said Mikan, bowed her head sadly.

"It's okay, Mikan-nee. We will meet again." Aoi was smiling try to cheer Mikan

Aoi and Mikan has become close these past few days. That's why Mikan was really sad when she has to separat with Aoi because Mikan already considered Aoi like her own sister.

"It's alright Mikan-chan. We will visit you again." said Ioran was smiling.

"It's time for us to go. Let's go."said Kaoru.

Unexpectedly, Youichi ran to Mikan and pulled her clothes until she as short as him. "bye Mikan-nee." Youichi kissed Mikan on the cheek before he ran to his father

"Hehe. That little kid." giggled Mikan

But before Kaoru left, she came to Mikan and whispered to her. "please, take care of my son, _My future daughter_." afterthat, they left with their own plane.

Mikan really confused at what Kaoru said _"what __was __ she mean?"_ she thought. Natsume, who stood up behind Mikan heard what his Mom told to Mikan and he just smirked.

Natsume came closer to Mikan and he pulled Mikan's wrist. "C'mon Polka! Let's go home." he dragged Mikan out of the airport.

"W-wait Natsume."

when they walked out the airport, Mikan passed someone who really familiar for her.

Mikan stopped her step and looked around. She searched the figure that she saw before. But, she found nothing.

Natsume noticed this and he turned to Mikan"What's wrong polka?"

"eh? Nothing." Mikan ran followed natsume, they got in to the car and left the airport.

Behind them in the airport, there's a man with green hair and golden eyes smirked. _"I've found you Mikan-chan."_ he thought while he stared at the red car that left the airport.

Gakuen Alice November 26th 07.50 A.M

"Hoooo...Taaa...Ruuuuu!" Mikan jump try to hug her bestfriend

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Don't infect me with your idiot." said Hotaru with stoic face.

"Hiks! Hotaru..." said Mikan crying waterfall.

Hotaru sat back at her seat while she got out of a little white box and her camera. Mikan came approached her and sat beside Hotaru.

"what is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked when she was holding a box on Hotaru desk.

"My asset."

"Your asset? Can I look it Hotaru?" asked Mikan with her puppy eyes.

"whatever."

Mikan opened it and her eyes almost polped out. It was Ruka's picture, playing cutely with animals behind the forest.

Mikan lost her sentences when she saw this "Ho-Hotaru, this is?"

"Imai! Give that picture back!" shouted Ruka from the door

Hotaru pushed a button and her duck flying vehicle came again from the window. Hotaru snapped the picture from Mikan's hand and she was flying, rode her duck while Ruka was trying to chase her.

"_poor Ruka" _Mikan thought.

Gakuen Alice November 26th 08.00 A.M

"take a seat class~" said Narumi, their homeroom teachers. Today, he wear a rainbow t-shirt with pink skinny jeans. _"gay teacher."_ Natsume's thought.

"Class, I have very good news. Today, there's a puppy that will become our new family." said Narumi cheerfully

"Is it she or he?"

"is she beautiful?"

"is he handsome?"

"relax class, it seems that all of you can't wait again. Okay, here we go. Come in~!"

the class door open and it revealed a handsome guy with green hair and golden eyes. Mikan eyes widen when she saw who is it, and she lost her words.

"Kyaaaa! He is Handsome." Shouted almost all girls in the class.

But of course for them, their Natsume-sama still number one, although they got annoyed because since Mikan came to this academy, Natsume stop dating them. also that Natsume and Mikan always come and home together ride Natsume's red car. Made all the girls passed out because of heart attack.

And also for the boys, they really like Mikan because of her beauty and simplicity. But, no one brave enough to ask Mikan date or even talked to her, because if they dare, they will end in Hospital because of the jealous raven hair lad.

Narumi started to introduce the new students"He is from America. His name is Ryuu Sakaki. I hope you all get well with hi-.."

Before Narumi finished his introduction, the green hair guy ran to the back of the class, approached the brunette and hug her very tightly. "Finally, I found you Mikan-chan." he said happily

Everybody in class was surprised include Hotaru( it seems that Hotaru didn't know who's Ryuu) and especially Natsume who's clenched his fist very tightly at the sight in front of him.

"yes, it's been a long time Ryuu-kun, but can you let go of me? Everyone was staring at us." said Mikan was getting embrace and trying to let herself go from Ryuu.

"I don't care mikan-chan." answered Ryuu softly. Still not letting go Mikan

"Natsume, are you alright?" whispered Ruka to his bestfriend because he can feel that Natsume was really furious now.

But natsume didn't answered Ruka's question and he just said directly to Ryuu.

"Let go of her, B*stard! You make my sight getting worst." said Natsume furiously in heavy tone

Ryuu turned his head to Natsume. He saw Natsume and Mikan before in the airport. And he can feel that Natsume is his big rival. He want to answer Natsume with_' what if I didn't want_' answered, But he can't when Mikan pushed him so she free from his embraced.

"Stop it Ryuu-kun you make me really embraced now." said Mikan was blushing.

Ryuu sighed and walked to his seat that neared the window. He know knew that was his seat, since that's the only seat that empty now. Natsume glared deadly to him. And his instinct said that if he didn't be carefull, he will lost Mikan.

"Hoootaaaruuu! Where are you?" Mikan ran around the school to find her bestfriend.

"Hotaruuuuu?"

Mikan stopped her stepped when she saw her bestfriend in the coridor next to the park.

"Hotaruuu!" Mikan ran approached Hotaru, but she stopped when she saw a blonde hair boy ran try to chased the raven hair girl.

"Give that picture back, Imai!" shouted the boy.

Hotaru rode her duck again raised her speed and disappeared with Ruka in the end of corridor.

"_looks like Ruka still __do__not get the picture."_ thought Mikan was sweat dropping.

Mikan decided to walk around alone, since her bestfriend was busy with her own called business. She guided herself to the Sakura tree, and she sat above the tree. _"it's so quite and pretty here." _she thought.

Unknown for her, there's a raven hair guy laid above Sakura tree's branch. He opened his eyes when he felt someone coming closer to Sakura tree. He looked down to see the brunette sat alone under the tree.

He decided not to take a care about her. He continued his sleeping and closed his eyes again, when he heard someone singing under the tree.

_Haruka sekai no hate de_

_fureta kiseki no iro_

_shiroi yuki no you ima_

_sotto fureai yuku_

_anata to watashi_

_futari de tokeai_

_yatto hontou no jibun ni nareru_

_yuki ga yoru ni tokete kirameku_

_kaze ni naru tabidachi wo izanau kaze_

_shukufuku no kaze negai ha_

_hanareenu kizuna he_

( this song is from mermaid melody, "snow rain". But the singer is same as Mikan's dubber in _Alice Academy_ anime)

Natsume closed his eyes and was keep listening Mikan's singing. _"Her voice is beautiful"_ He thought. Not too long after that, he decided to open his eyes and jumped down. Made Mikan surprised and stop singing.

"Na-Natsume-sama. Where are you coming from?" she said while she turned her head around try to searched where's Natsume come frome, while she carresed her chest getting very surprised.

He ignored Mikan's question. He just rolled his eyes and murmured "idiot." He took a seat next to her

and closed his eyes.

"_Did he come from above the tree? What is he? A cat?"_ she thought while she stared to Sakura tree's branch.

Natsume and Mikan just kept silent. They didn't speak to each other. Natsume just closed his eyes, rested his back at the trunk, and Mikan just stared into the blue sky. But, they silent didn't go too long.

"Polka.." uttered Natsume

"huh?"

Mikan turned her head to Natsume felt curious. She just stared at him who stared at her back. Natsume looked at Mikan's hazel orbs with his crimson eyes. Mikan knew that Natsume wanted to ask her something from his eyes. But she just waited until Natsume spoke it. Finally...

"Who is that stupid seaweed?" asked Natsume sarcastically

"huh?"

Hotaru and Ruka passed Sakura tree when Ruka tried to chassed her. But, when Hotaru saw Mikan and Natsume and heard Natsume's question, she pulled ruka so he fell onto hard ground and hide behind the bush.

"Auch! What are you doing Imai?" said Ruka while he was rubbing his butt feeling hurt.

"Shut up just watch or I'll sell your photo to your fangirls." whispered Hotaru

Mikan looked at Natsume confusedly. But when she stared at Natsume's serious face, she understood who's he mean. Mikan sighed and she looked down started to tell her story.

"he.. he is my childhood friend."

Natsume just stared at the sight in front of him and listenned the brunette.

"My parents were died because of car accident when I was five years old. Afterthat, I lived with my grandpa in Hokkaido. In there, I met Ryuu-kun."

"Ryuu is the heir of his company. He always alone. He got angry if we ask him to playing together." said Mikan was smiling.

"One day, it was summer festival. Ryuu-kun had an argue with his father and he was missing. Everybody searched for him but they couldn't find him anywhere. And they decided to give up and went home." Mikan was folded her leg in front of her chest and hug it.

"I remembered that Ryuu-kun always went in the forest alone, if there's something bothering him. I came into the forest to search him. I saw him kneeled down and was crying in front of someone grave."

"I approached him and I know that's his mother grave. I talked to him and asked him to go back. Since that time, we became friends."

Natsume bowed his head and his bang was covered his face.

"But, one year after that he went to America with his father without saying anything to me. And also, my grandpa dead." tears started to fell down from her hazel eyes while she was saying it.

"I moved to kyoto and lived with my father's sibling for 4 years. In there, I met Hotaru, my new classmates in my new school."

"since my father's sibling didn't like me, I went out from their house when I was 11, and Hotaru asked me to lived in her mansion until I reached fifteen. Since that time, Hotaru become my bestfriend and I really loved her." explained Mikan was smiling.

Natsume just kept silent and didn't say anything. He lost his sentences. He didn't know that Mikan Sakura, who always smiling has a difficult past. _"How can she keep smiling like that? After all that happened to her."_ he thought.

They keep silent for passed minutes and suddenly, Natsume felt someone's head on his shoulder. He turned his head and he saw the brunette sleeping soundly while her head rested onto Natsume's shoulder, made a small smile on his face.

"Ne, Natsume-sama. Why you always hug and kiss me?" Mikan's sleep talking in her sleep, still closing her eyes.

Natsume stared at mikan's face softly when he heard this. She removed Mikan's bang that covering her face and he whispered. " you're the most idiot girl in this world, Mikan. I have given many hints to you, but you still didn't understand._ Everyone said that action is better than words. But it's not with you." _Natsume leaned closer and kissed Mikan's lips gently.

But, he pulled his lips when he heard someone step coming closer to them. He turned his head and he saw a very furious golden eyes glaring at him.

"Listen Hyuuga! I just said this once to you. She is _mine_. I don't care what is your relationship with her. But I'll do everything to take her for you!" afterthat, he walked away and left Natsume and Mikan.

Natsume glared back to Ryuu until he has gone. _"I would never let that happen." _He thought surely

"W-what is this mean." whispered Ruka surprisely to Hotaru.

"_So, that's who is he. Let's look Hyuuga. Could you keep her in your side?" _Hotaru thought and she was smirking while she was looking at Natsume and Mikan kissed photo. _"I'll take all of your money."_

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Does she Love him?

_Previews Chapters_

"_Listen Hyuuga! I just said this once to you. She is mine. I don't care what is your relationship with her. But I'll do everything to take her for you!" afterthat, he walked away and left Natsume and Mikan._

_Natsume glared back to Ryuu until he has gone. "I will never let that happen." He thought surely_

"_W-what is this mean." whispered Ruka surprisely to Hotaru._

"_So, that's who is he. Let's look Hyuuga. Could you keep her in your side?"thought Hotaru, and she was smirking when she looked at Natsume and Mikan's kiss photo. "I'll take all of your money."_

Episode 10

"_I want make__s__ all my friends smile. When they smile, I feel calm and happy."_

_-Mikan-_

_flashback_

_11 years ago_

_a thick and dark forest spreaded out next to small village. Everyone was searching a little boy, but they found nothing. They decided to give up and went back, since it's already dark outside. But, in the middle of forest, was heard someone's sob_

_'hiks' 'hiks' hiks'_

"_Why..? why did you left me mother? Why did you left me with dad? Did you hate me?" Crying a little Ryuu, while he was kneeling down in front of her mother's grave._

_He knew that everyone was searching for him since he could hear them calling his name. But he didn't care. He already knew that there's no one could fine him since no one care about him._

"_there you are" But, an angelic voice made him turned his head to the owner of the sound._

_He saw a beautiful brunette little girl was smiling to him. The brunette came approached him and sat beside him._

"_finally, I found you. Everybody was worried about you. You shouldn't run from your home." said the brunette cheerfully._

"_what are you doing here? why did you come here? You even didn't care about me!." yelled Ryuu_

_the brunette just keep silent and stared at the Ryuu's golden eyes. She can say that there's a sadness and lonelyness inside his eyes. She turned her head to the grave in front of her and she carresed it._

"_Isn't this your mom?" asked the brunette softly_

"_she.. she left me. She left me alone because she hates me! She didn't want to have a child like me t-that's why she left me!" Ryuu was crying hardly_

_The brunette raised her hands and she clapped Ryuu's cheeks softly. Made he turned his head to the brunette._

"_don't ever say that your mother hates you Ryuu-kun." said the brunette pretended like she's angry_

"_and who said that she left you? She never left you. She always there with you. Inside your heart." the brunette smiling widely._

_Ryuu eyes got widen when he heard this. There's a tiny blush appeared on his cheek but he denied this._

"_Let's go back Ryuu-kun. Don't make the others get worry." the brunette stood up while she was helding out her hand to Ryuu, to help him stood up._

"_Hey, who's your name?" asked Ryuu was holding her hands._

"_Mikan. My name is Mikan Sakura."_

_end of flashback_

"u-uhm.. Mikan-chan,," murmured Ryuu softly while he was opening his eyes softly

He stood up from the bed and examined the room. And to be proved, he's in his luxurious room._" so, it's only a dream. I __was __dreaming about 11 years ago." _Ryuu thought while he was walking into his bathroom.

Same like Natsume, he lived in a mansion too. But, of course Natsume's mansion was much bigger than his. His room was green and cream different with Natsume's room.

"_I always __liked__ you Mikan-chan, always. That's why I won't let Hyuuga took you."_thought Ryuu while he was getting down.

Hyuuga Car's schooling November 30th 11.30 A.M

_'CKIIITTTTTT'_

"Don't step the clutch, Polka."

"No, I didn't!"

"yes, you did!"

_'CKIIITTTTTT'_

"Urrgghh! This is hopeless!" grumbling Mikan

"You're hopeless."

_'CKIIITTT... DRUAGH!'_

"HYUUGA-SAMA!"

The red car striked the wheel guarded made all of hyuuga bodyguard ran approached the car.

"Hyuuga-sama are you alright?" asked all of Natsume's bodyguard worriedly

"what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" asked Natsume getting annoyed.

"Meanie! I won't try to kill myself Natsume-sama. I'm still young enough. If you die here, I will too." pouted Mikan

"Hyuuga-sama. It's better to ask one of the teacher here to teach Sakura-san. You'll get hurt if you continue this." suggested one of Natsume's bodyguard from out the car's window

"Hell no! Don't bother us! Get out!" Natsume raised the car's window closed and continue teached Mikan how to drive.

"Listen polka! With your empty brain, You must listen it . THE. GAS. SLOWLY!" explained Natsume getting annoyed

"Hey! My brain is not empty Natsume-sama!" yelled Mikan while she was crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"whatever" Natsume rolled his eyes

They continue the driving lesson _happily _for three hours with destroyed fifty wheel cars, one hundreds cones and one luxurious ferrary red car. But, since it was Hyuuga's cars schooling. They couldn't give any complain to Natsume and Mikan.

Hyuuga Mansion November 30th 08.00 P.M

Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme and Mochu was in living room playing video games, when suddenly Tsubasa barked in to the room.

"Natsume! Something bad had happened!" shouted Tsubasa

"What's wrong Tsubasa?" asked Ruka stood up from the coach and approached Tsubasa.

"I just went to Hyuuga's schooling car, and I saw that placed was horrible. It seems that someone has destroyed that." explained Tsubasa panickly

"WHAT?" shouted all the boys in the living room except Natsume. Who's still playing video games calmly.

"maybe someone has a revenge with Hyuuga." said Mochu started to get panicked

"you right. Nastume, do you know, who perhaps did that?" asked Ruka.

"yes. Polka did it." said Natsume still not turned his head from TV

"SAKURA-SAN DID WHAT?" screamed the boys getting surprised

"B-but why?" asked Mochu

"there's nothing happen sirs. It's just that Hyuuga-sama tought Sakura-san how to drive." explained Akino, the head maid while she put the six cup of tea on the table.

"What did you do Natsume?" asked Mochu his eyes widen

"hehe.. it's not expected from Hyuuga-sama." teased Tsubasa, was grinning.

"shut up shadow freak!"glared Natsume

"she destroyed one of Hyuuga's car schooling and one ferrari car just for learning how to drive? Incredible." stated Koko, was grinning.

Everyone was laughing hard when they imagined how Mikan learning drive and how Natsume teached Mikan which they got a death glared from Natsume.

"why did you teach her how to drive Natsume?" asked Ruka curious and he just get Natsume's smirk.

When Tsubasa saw Natsume's smirk, he understand what happen " let me guess. You asked something to Sakura-san and she'll do it because you want to teach her how to drive. The question now, what did you ask Sakura-san to do Natsume?"

"none of your busniness."

"Hyuuga-sama asked sakura-san to accompanied him every night in Hyuuga-sama's room before Sakura-san go sleep, Tsubasa-sama." explained the head butler while he was getting in to the room.

Everyone just turned their eyes to Natsume and smirked when they heard this which the head butler got natsume's glared.

"Why did you come here?" asked natsume annoyed

"it's the time hyuuga-sama. The car is ready." said the head butler politely

Natsume stood up from the coach and he ready to leave the room when Tsubasa stopped him.

"where are you going Natsume?" asked tsubasa

"none of your business."

"if you want to pick up Sakura-san, I'll come with you." Grinned Tsubasa.

"what? Do you want to meet your soulmates shadowfreaks?" teased Natsume.

That's right. Since Tsubasa saw Misaki in the cafe, he always try to contact Misaki and he dates Misaki sometimes now.

"shut up!" said Tsubasa, was blushing

"Ruka, do you come or not?" asked Natsume with stoic face

"eh? U-uhm sure." answered Ruka, was blushing of course, he wanted to meet his blackmailer girl.

Lunar Cafe 08.30 P.M

since Lunar cafe was closing in 09.00 P.M, they still accepted the customer. But they have started to clean the cafe. Suddenly, the cafe's front door openned and Mikan the one who greet the guest.

"Welcome sir!" said Mikan cheerfully while she was bowing her head so she didn't see clearfully the customer face.

"So, you're really working here Mikan-chan." said the man

Mikan got confused and she raised her head up to see the customer face "Ryuu-kun!"

"good evening Mikan-chan!" said Ryuu, was smiling.

"good evening Ryuu! Do you come to visit our cafe? C'mon sit down!" Mikan held Ryuu's wrist and she dragged him to sit next to window.

"so, what do you want Ryuu-kun?" asked Mikan, was smiling widely

"nothing Mikan-chan. I just come to visit you here. Please take a seat Mikan-chan."

"hehe... thank you." Mikan was smiling to him

"it's been a long time since we talk, Mikan-chan." said Ryuu was staring Directly to Mikan's eyes.

"Yes! It's already so loooooooooonngggg since we met each other." said Mikan while she was strectching her hand to imagine how long they haven't met.

Ryuu just was smiling at Mikan childish action. _"she hasn't changed."_ he thought.

"Mikan-chan, I want to ask you out around the town tomorrow. Can you?" asked Ryuu

"eh? Sur-.."

"she can't" answered someone from Mikan's behind

Mikan turned her head just to see Natsume's furious eyes.

"N-Natsume-sama, since when are you standing there?" asked Mikan

"Natsume-sama?" stated Ryuu, was getting angry when he heard how Mikan was calling Natsume

"we are going home now Polka!" Natsume gripped Mikan's wrist and dragged her roughly out the cafe, leaving Ryuu who was sitting alone on the sofa.

"what the hell he's thinking? Make Mikan-chan calling him -sama?" he stood up furiously to catch them, but Hotaru blocked him with her invention, a huge pig.

"What the hell is this?!" yelled Ryuu angry

"Just let them be." said Hotaru approached him.

"huh? Who are you?"

"because that's how he showed his affection." answered Hotaru with her stoic face

"what do you mean." asked Ryuu confusedly

"c'mon bunny boy! You owe me crabs for a month." she said while she was dragging Ruka from kitchen with one of her robot.

"huff~ fine." sighed Ruka

Cafe's parking lot

"aw! It's hurt Natsume!" said Mikan while she was trying to free herself from Natsume's tight grip

Natsume still didn't let her go and dragged her into the passenger seat. After that, he drived the car very fast, leaving Tsubasa and Ruka who were still in the cafe.

It was a silent journey when suddenly, natsume stopped his car next to the river. But he didn't get out from the car or move. He just sat in the driver seat with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Natsume-sama, what's wrong?" asked Mikan worriedly while she was carresing Nastume's face. Made him turned to her.

Natsume just kept silent and he was staring at Mikan's hazel orbs until he broke it "why you're very nice to him? Do you-.. love him?" asked Natsume almost like whisper when he said the word love.

"huh?" Mikan's eyes got widen when she heard this.

"o-of coursed not like that! It just.. _I want makes all my friends smile. When they smile, I feel calm and happy."_ said Mikan smiling.

Natsume stared at her for few minutes until he started the engine and drived home _"yeah, I hope you just think of him that way."_ he thought while he was driving.

"oh yes Natsume-sama. It's just my feeling or your car has changed?" asked Mikan when she examined the cars door.

Natsume rolled his eyes because of this girl stupidity. Although you looked it from eiffel tower with a straw, you'll know that the color and the merk car's was diferent from his car.

"it's changed idiot! And it's not mine, it's yours!"

Mikan answered with stupid smile when she carresed her head "hehe... yes, you right. the car has changed and this cars not yours but it's min-.. WHAT?" Mikan eyes almost polped out when she heard this.

"B-but Natsume-sama. I can't take it.. it's too-.."

"take it! It's a command!" ordered Natsume

Mikan still want to protest but when she stared at Natsume crimson eyes, she know whatever she say, he won't changed it.

"fine.. ne, thank you!" said Mikan, was smiling widely at Natsume.

Natsume slide a small smile when he saw this.

"just remember your promise polka, and I'll be more satisfied if you accompany me until morning with only a sheet of blanket covering you." said natsume with smirked

"huh? What do you mean?" asked Mikan innocently

But when she saw an evil smirked that she really hates at Natsume's handsome face. Her stupid brain, understood something.

"YOU! PERVERT!" yelled Mikan

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
